Silent Intent
by Vincezra McQuestion
Summary: After making a terrible mistake during the Gem War, Pearl decides it's better to be mute. AU Pearlnet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steven Universe and it's characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse.**_

They were cornered with Homeworld's army closing in on them. Garnet tried to find any way she and Pearl would survive this. She frowned when she couldn't. Their only possible means of escape was a narrow cave entrance that let out at a more remote section of the battlefield. Neither Gem could fit through it. They could fuse, but Pearl's manipulations to trick Garnet into fusing with her still hurt. Garnet saw a chance. If they fused, they could win.

Pearl glanced at the taller gem, and at the cave. Neither could fit…but Ruby and Sapphire could. The pale gem bit her lip. She doubted Garnet would want to fuse with her again, not after she'd staged so many false alerts just so they'd be Sardonyx again. Pearl was pulled from her thoughts when a pyrite lunged at her. She dodged just in time, and countered with a flurry of parries. _It's no use,_ she thought as more soldiers rushed to box them in. She stole a glance at Garnet; the fusion was fighting hard, but she seemed as tired as Pearl felt. There were simply too many and they were outnumbered.

"Garnet, look out!" The smaller gem stabbed at the gem sneaking behind her teammate. She spun and deflected a blow from a Howlite. The towering gem was stronger than her. "Please unfuse. We'll die if we can't get away from here." She grunted as she parried multiple attacks. "Ruby and Sapphire can fit through the cave entrance. I'll stall them." Garnet shook her head, punching a Topaz. It retreated to its gem, and she glared at Pearl through her visor.

"No, Pearl! We can still fuse." They retreated closer to their only escape. "We can form Sardonyx. Don't give up on me. Not here." She held her hand out, her gems already glowing. Pearl looked at the oncoming army. It would be easy to do it again, especially while they're in danger and Garnet offering. She lowered her head. She really wanted to form Sardonyx. The pale gem looked away, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Garnet." Garnet's eyes widened. "I can't."

"Pearl, this isn't the time to apologize. We need to get out of here!"

"Please go. I can't protect you like this, but if Ruby and Sapphire escape, you can fuse again. I'll do everything I can to keep them back." Pearl smiled at Garnet, pushing her back with the hand not holding her weapon. In a flash of light, two smaller gems stood in front of her. Sapphire dragged Ruby to the entrance, though the red gem protested the whole way, screaming at Pearl to come with them. As soon as they were both in the cave, Pearl blocked the entrance. The last Ruby and Sapphire saw of her before Howlite collapsed the opening was Pearl fighting desperately against the Homeworld soldiers.

-After the Battle-

Rose and Garnet surveyed the battlefield. The Crystal Gems had won the battle at the cost of hundreds of gems on both sides. The ground was scarred and blackened in some areas, and littered with gem shards. Garnet clenched her fist. Any of those could be Pearl's gem; no one had seen Pearl since Ruby and Sapphire had emerged from the cave and instantly fused again. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, tried to tell herself Pearl was alright, that help had arrived and Pearl would show up any moment now. Still, she had to know for sure.

Garnet ran towards the area they'd been trapped in. It was further from the where the main battle had taken place. She ran, searching for Pearl in the wreckage as she passed. She kept searching for a future where Pearl's still alive. The more she looked the more concerned she got. Pearl didn't appear in any of them. The collapsed cliff wall loomed closer. Even from the distance she stood, Garnet couldn't see Pearl.

The area Pearl had defended now lay covered with gem shards and cracked gems. Each step the tall gem took was slow and careful. Any of them could be Pearl. The knot in her throat tightened. She pushed past the discomfort. She would find her mate and bring her back to base, even if she had to bubble her. No, she shoved that out of her mind. Garnet could feel Ruby and Sapphire's worry for the blonde gem. At the pile of rubble half-buried in the dirt she saw a glint of white surrounded by gems shattered into fragments. "Pearl." She picked Pearl's gem up, holding it as if it were the most fragile thing in the universe. To her it was. There was a large crack along the surface. It looked deep too. Garnet's eyes looked around noticing for the first time there weren't any other gems either.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steven Universe and it's characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse**_.

Celestite appeared picking her way across. "There you are. Have you seen Pearl? Rose is looking for her, and no one's seen her." Garnet frowned. "Last time I saw her, she was fighting alone over here." Celestite silently questioned her, her light blue eyes scanning the area and then Garnet. She gasped when she saw what Garnet held in her palm. Her hand trembled as she gestured to it. "Is that Pearl? We've got to get to Rose Quartz! She'll be upset if she loses Pearl."

"I'll take 'er." Garnet passed the white-blue gem. She could have let Celestite take her, but she didn't want anyone else touching Pearl. The walk back gave her too much time to think. Why wouldn't Pearl fuse? Why did Pearl stay behind? Did Pearl really fight all of those gems and win? Could it be called winning if it ended with Pearl's gem cracked this badly? No future vision could answer her questions. Garnet sped up her pace to sprint. Part of her wanted to shout at Pearl, and another part of her wanted to cry. Louder than all that was the need to make sure she got help.

All the gems who survived the battle gathered in groups around bonfires. This is where Garnet found Rose who had already started healing her followers. She walked past the crowd, her height giving her an advantage over the majority of the group. When Rose turned to her, Garnet crossed the next few steps and held out her precious cargo. Rose's large hands gently picked Pearl up. She traced the crack with her thumb, letting her tears fall into it. "How did this happen?"

"We were trapped. I unfused to escape, but Pearl stayed behind." A bright glow distracted them from their conversation. Pearl's gem began to float, and then the light shifted to form a body. It went through all her previous forms. The light faded away leaving Pearl standing before them. She'd changed her outfit to include a breastplate and greaves. Her blue shirt resembled a vest with the lapels upturned, though her orange shorts hadn't changed. She brushed off imaginary dust.

Pearl examined her new body in meticulous scrutiny. She grinned at them. She hugged Garnet as soon as she saw her. Arms wrapped around her tightly. "I thought I lost you." Garnet whispered into her hair. She expected Pearl to say something, anything, but she didn't. At least not for a long time, and when she did Garnet didn't see it coming.

"Listen, Garnet. This is the last thing I'll ever say."

"What are you saying, Pearl?"

"I'm saying I'm not going to talk after this. Please let me say what I have to say." Garnet nodded. "I'm so sorry I tricked you into fusing with me. I can't take that back, I know that, but I can change. From now on, I'll be mute. No words, no sounds."

"That won't solve anything. Not talking is running away. How do you think this will turn out?"

"It'll force me to be more open with you. Talking isn't the only form of communication there is. So here is this last thing I have to tell you: I love you Garnet." With that, Pearl kissed her cheek and went to find Rose to plan the next battle's strategies.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steven Universe and its characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse.**_

Adjusting to nonverbal communication proved harder than she initially thought. Many of her fellow Crystal Gems grew frustrated trying to understand what she meant to say. Even Rose expressed confusion whenever Pearl's hands couldn't clearly indicate her thoughts. She stared at the stars, wishing for the billionth time she could be traveling the galaxies. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she'd stopped talking. They'd fought and won three more battles. Garnet sought her out after each one, since Rose's strategies had separated them temporarily.

The air beside her shifted, and she felt Garnet sit beside her. Neither spoke. Pearl leaned into Garnet, resting her head on the larger gem's shoulder. She enjoyed the comfort of having Garnet there with her. Since telling her mate about her decision, she put all her effort into expressing clearly what she felt and thought towards Garnet. There were times she got so frustrated at her inability to be understood that she would disappear for hours. Not that she wouldn't return earlier if they called her.

Garnet wrapped her arm around the pale gem's thin shoulders. It was nice, just watching the stars with Pearl. She knew Pearl missed traveling the cosmos. She also knew how hard it was for her now. The sounds of camp activity drifted on the breeze. She was pulled from her thoughts as blue light illuminated the space in front of them. Pearl projected an image of Garnet as she'd seen her earlier. She felt the hologram didn't do her grin justice. It didn't do Garnet justice, but she showed Garnet anyway. Holo-Garnet was talking to a fusion called Electrum. She tried showing how much she loved seeing Garnet happy, even just for a moment.

The sky turned light before Pearl stopped "talking". By then she'd begun actively signing with her hands, which turned out to be a successful type of communication. Soon it was time to head back. Garnet stood first and offered a hand to her mate. One pale slender hand hesitated mid-air then accepted hers. She narrowed her eyes trying to read Pearl's mood. "What's wrong?"

Pearl bit her lip. She looked down at her hands, using them to worry the hem of her shirt. Slowly, her eyes met her reflections' in Garnet's shades. Insecurity showed plainly on her face. Everything made sense: Pearl's fidgeting, her nervous glances at the camp, the way she now held Garnet's hand. "You're doing a good job, love. Give them time, they'll learn."

A raised eyebrow and tiny smile said, _You really think so?_

"Mm." They walked in silence for a little while. "You're getting better at letting us know what you're thinking. I'm proud of you." Pearl stopped at the edge of the base, tugging Garnet to a halt with her. Only once her mate looked at her did she move again. She smiled again and kissed her. She put all her love into it, knowing it might be a long time before they got another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**See chapters 1 and 2 for disclaimer.**_

Of all the things she expected to happen today, this was not on the list. She definitely didn't foresee the Quartz she grappled with to suddenly retreat. All of Homeworld's warriors were retreating. Garnet frowned. Some of the Crystal Gems were pursuing them, but the majority were as confused as her. Hearing her name, Garnet turned to Celestite. "What's going on? They just suddenly started running." They checked quickly for any sign of an ambush.

[Pearl's running to her, pointing frantically at the sky. She looks up, terror filling her as she realizes what Pearl's practically shouting. Her arm's being tugged. She's still staring at the light falling from the sky. It falls, falls, falls, and Garnet knows Rose Quartz won't be able to save them all. Pearl's still guiding her away as best she can.]

"We need to get back to Rose. Now." Garnet sent a final glance at the fleeing figures as they ran. There wouldn't be any victory. She forced herself to keep running. Occasionally she caught a flash of white and blue beside her. If they got back quick enough, Celestite might survive with them. Gem shards crunched under their feet, the sound an ever-present reminder of their fate if they didn't make it in time. Out of the blue, Celestite yanked her to the right, making them scramble on the unstable terrain. Before either could regain their balance a massive yellow gem rushed their direction.

Garnet recovered first. She dodged the gem's first attack, and met the next. The other gem let out a frenzied yell. It tried to hit her again. Each time Garnet managed to block, but she couldn't get a hit in either. Which gem was this? This is a Yellow Jade, she thinks. If their gem's core was at the nape of their neck, it would be hard to hit from her current position. She moved out of the Jade's path again. A small jump got her behind Jade. Celestite took up the chance to get in a few blows with her axe.

Yellow Jade snickered. "You pathetic fools. You'll all be dead soon." She knocked them both back. "I don't have time for this." Then, as fast as she'd charged them, Yellow Jade bolted. Celestite growled and started to chase after her. A strong hand caught her arm. Her head spun around to glare at Garnet, who looked back impassively.

"There's no time. She knows something we don't."

Celestite wanted to argue. She wouldn't let another Homeworld soldier leave. She watched as the small silhouette that was their enemy boarded the last ship on Earth. "Fine." As the quartz turned, she noticed Rose's trusted lieutenant waving at them. "Is that Pearl?" Those three words had Garnet following her stare. The white gem ran towards them, her arm aimed at the sky. Instead of waiting for Pearl to reach them she met her halfway.

Pearl signed in panicked haste, her hands shaking and nearly forming different words altogether. She alternated pointing at the armada and signing. Warm hands caught hers. _You saw it?_ Her face said it all: her fear, her worry, her determination. Blue eyes flickered to the pale blue gem. She tugged at Garnet's hands. The urgency in it reminded her why she was here. Garnet nodded.

"Does Rose know?" The smaller gem shook her head. "We'll tell her." The expression of sheer determination gave her strength, quickened her pace, and reminded her of one of the many reasons she loved her. "Where is she?" Pearl pointed northeast. She added her signs for two, five, and zero. Celestite sighed, sending an exasperated look at Garnet.

"What did all of that even mean?" She understood very little of what Pearl said since her voluntary mutism began. She groaned as Pearl and Garnet led the way. "If I survive this, I promise I'll learn how to understand her." A low, booming thrum filled the air. Time was running out. Ahead, the trio could see Rose watching the sky with a mixture of sorrow and horror. Pearl's vice grip on Garnet's hand grew tighter, but she kept running. She needed to see Garnet behind Rose's shield as soon as possible. Whether or not their leader's shield would protect them all was the only question in her mind.

Rose looked surprised to see them together when they finally reached her. "I never thought they'd resort to this." She expanded her shield as far as she could while the light fell to the ground, but still it was only just large enough to protect the four gems.


	5. Chapter 5

_**See chapters 1 and 2 for disclaimer.**_

She picked her way across the battlefield with even more care than ever. With meticulous precision, her slender fingers plucked gem shards off the ground. She tried best she could to keep as many shards of the same gem together. It proved to be harder than she thought; still she tried. Pearl sighed as she gathered the shards of a Ruby she'd known. Ruby hadn't been the most patient of gems, but she had been a great friend. A few drops of water fell onto the shards and Pearl realized belatedly that she was crying. _This could've been Garnet._

Her chest constricted more at the thought. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she bubbled the red shards and sent them to the temple. _I'm sorry_. Pearl resumed picking up the remnants of her friends and enemies. She wasn't sure how much time passed while she combed the area. This planet's sun had risen and set several times, but she wasn't sure of the number of times it did.

Slowly she grew aware of the falling rain. She tilted her head back, scowling at the heavy clouds, knowing the muddied field would bury shards before she could gather them. The low rolling rumble of thunder filled the air, a precursor to the downpour. Pearl rose gracefully to her feet. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax. Thunderstorms were one of her favorite events on Earth. She didn't hear the warble of the warp pad over another roll of thunder, or the approaching figures.

"May we join you?" One blue eye lazily opened to see Garnet, Celestite, and Rose standing a few yards away. All Garnet needed was her answering smile. She walked over copied Pearl's pose, grinning as the water ran in trails over her visor. Chilled fingers slid around her bicep while Pearl stepped closer. Two more tapped her wrist once. "A couple of weeks."

Anticipating her next question she adds, "It'll be a while before we can recover any more shards." Pearl nodded feeling her shoulders relax. The image Ruby's shattered gem returned to the front of her memory. Her smile dimmed and her grip on Garnet's bicep tightened. "Pearl?"

Unable to stop trembling now, Pearl used her hologram to show Ruby, and then her shards, and bubble after bubble filled with various gems. Suddenly she was lifted from behind. Large pink curls surrounded her peripheral vision. "I miss them too. I'm sure they'd be very glad that you're looking out for them, my brave Pearl." Rose whispered. "You always remembered all of them. We know you could tell which gem you spoke to. Right, Garnet? Celestite?"

"Right." Celestite agreed. "We'll look for them together next time. I promise."

Garnet chuckled. "Mhm." Teal-faced and dirty, Pearl twisted out of Rose's embrace to hug the fusion gem. Garnet kissed her next to her gem. All the cries she'd held back now shook her body. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her jaw clenched while she choked on silent sobs. Garnet held her closer, crying just as quietly as Pearl. Over the mess of peach hair she looked at the other two, wordlessly asking them to give them privacy.

The quartz pair slipped away, with Rose tossing a wink at them as they warped back. "I want to show you something. We have to warp back to the temple first." Pearl tilted in head. Now that sunlight highlighted her face, both realized the storm had passed while their entire group had stood remembering their fallen friends.

 _What is it?_ Pearl's expression portrayed nothing but love and curiosity now.

"It's a present for you." Garnet answered. Internally she marveled at how well Pearl spoke without talking. A quick search into the possible future let her know Pearl would love what she had in store for her. Sure enough, just the mention of a present for her had her mate running for the warp pad. She chuckled again and chased after her. They warped back, Pearl's arms once again wrapped around Garnet's bicep.

Garnet led Pearl out of the temple to a hill overlooking the ocean. A young sapling stood in the grass and rocks, tiny pink blossoms gently swaying in the breeze. Pearl watched entranced as a petal broke off and danced through the air to the grass. "Humans call it a cherry blossom tree. It reminds me of you." Wide questioning eyes glanced at her. The way it's beautiful, and the way its petals kind of dance to ground, and how strong it is even in a harsh environment."


	6. Chapter 6

_**See chapters 1 and 2 for disclaimer.**_

 _ **A.N. Thanks to aldecaalfi for their review :)**_

"We'll be checking on the Kindergarten today." Rose Quartz said as she left her room in the temple. She looked at each of the Crystal Gems for signs of objection. Pearl's vice-like grip on Garnet's arm tightened, and Garnet remained as stoic as ever while Celestite nodded grim-faced. "When we get there, split up. Garnet, you'll take the southern and eastern sections. Celestite, cover the North. I'll take the west Section and Pearl will patrol around the warp pad. Understand?"

"We're to call out to the others if we come across anything?" Celestite inquired, her eyes darting in Pearl's direction. The pale gem stood straighter. "I'm only wondering how you'll let us know if you find anything. Just in case you find anything you can't handle on your own." She said smiling. Pearl brought her hands up, framing her gem with her fingers. It glowed brilliantly for a moment as a small metal tube floated out. The light disappeared, and the item fell into her outstretched hand.

Bringing the small tube up to her lips, she let out a long sharp whistle. The paler quartz laughed, both at not realizing Pearl had a warp whistle, and at the smug expression Pearl wore. "I didn't see that coming," she managed to say between fits of giggles.

"I did." Garnet commented. She saw a few chances when she'd need to use the whistle, none of which were harmful. One hand rested on Pearl's shoulder. "We should go now." Rose agreed, lingering a bit to watch the couple walk arm in arm to the warp. She admired the way they interacted together. For a gem who didn't talk, Pearl could be quite talkative. Her loyal friend waved to her, powder blue eyes questioning her.

The Kindergarten looked even creepier now the injectors lay scattered about. Some still clung to the cliffs. In the dim light of morning they cast long groping shadows across the walls and ground. Pearl curled her toes as if the shadows could grab her if she got too close. She told herself that kind of irrational thinking was ridiculous. Celestite passed her on her way to check her assigned area.

"This place is creepy. All these injectors…ugh." Her sky blue eyes squinted when she scrunched up her nose. "Makes me glad we won the war. Anything is better than seeing this place reactivated." Her words trailed off to inaudible grumbles. Though she felt the same way, Pearl focused on Garnet's presence. The magenta gem adjusted her shades. Tugging at the smaller form attached to her arm, she held her partner flush against her.

"Be careful, Pearl. Don't forget to whistle if you find something." Soft breath fluttered across her neck. Pearl's arms moved up to wrap around Garnet's shoulders. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then another to her lips. Garnet smiled, pulling her in for another. "I love you."

Sure her entire face turned blue, the short gem smiled back. Her hands fluttered around her love's shoulders. It took a bit for her to get the other gem to understand what she was doing. Over and over, she traced the words back: I love you, too. After a final parting kiss until the mission ended, Garnet left to patrol her section. Pearl looked for their leader, but Rose had already gone. She sighed and jumped down, drawing her glaive on the way.

Footsteps running behind her had her spinning, ready to fight. She listened carefully for signs of whatever made the sound. Her gem lit up the shadows, revealing only more rocks. The sound of rocks shifting drew her attention. Pearl approached the walls searching for danger. Seeing none immediately, she listened for any more sounds. The vast trenches were quiet except for the faint whistle of wind across the hole-riddled walls.

"Who are you?" Pearl startled, whirling around to find… she wasn't certain, but it looked like an amethyst, only smaller. She glanced around, searching for any others that might be hiding. "I'm Amethyst. What're ya lookin' for?" The small purple gem looked around too, hoping to see what Pearl wanted to find. When she looked back, Pearl had phased away her weapon and was cautiously moving towards her. "Hey! Why don't you say anything?"

The blonde gem slowly indicated that she didn't talk anymore. Amethyst didn't understand at first. It took them a few tries before the young gem could follow Pearl's way of communication. She asked Pearl about the shiny thing around her neck, reminding her of her duty. Hugging Amethyst closely, she jumped back to the ledge by the warp pad and blew the whistle twice. After that all she had to do was to wait for the others to return.

Rose returned first, gracefully leaping up to the warp pad. She looked around for what Pearl found, her dark eyes falling on the squirming figure in her arms. Curious, she kneeled to get a better look. "Oh, an amethyst! Hello, I'm Rose Quartz."

"Amethyst!" the white-haired gem grinned. "What's her name? She didn't have a hand sign for it." Pearl blushed, her head lowering in embarrassment.

"She's Pearl. Do you like her?"

"Yeah! She's funny." Amethyst pouted. "Does she hafta go now?" She hugged the white gem and glared at Rose. Both older gems shared surprised looks.

"Yes, we do." Rose answered, "Would you like to join us? Pearl? What do you think?" Pearl agreed, nodding so fast Amethyst thought her head might fall off. Hearing Pearl's name being called, the three looked up. Garnet and Celestite were running, with Garnet in the lead.

"It's alright! Pearl found the newest member of the Crystal Gems." Rose called to them. Joining them first was Garnet, who walked over to Pearl while Celestite climbed the wall. "Garnet, Celestite, meet Amethyst."


	7. Chapter 7

_**See chapters 1 & 2 for disclaimer.**_

Since the moment they warped to the temple two weeks ago, Amethyst followed Pearl everywhere. Pearl didn't mind; it felt nice being looked up to. She agreed to let her follow her on missions, asking the purple girl to be careful or hide is she thought the mission got too dangerous for the youngest Crystal Gem. Often Pearl and Amethyst could be found on the beach after, with Amethyst watching the hologram of the mission from Pearl's perspective. It amused her every time and she loved the attention the paler gem gave her.

The only times Amethyst left her side were if Rose took her on her visits to human colonies or if Garnet asked her to give them some privacy, the latter usually achieved by throwing a stick. Pearl wasn't fond of humans or their customs. She didn't often join Rose and Amethyst on their trips, preferring to spend time with Garnet or Celestite. "Hey, Pearl?"

She smiled back, eyebrows raised.

"Wanna go visit the humans with me? I want to show you something." A long finger poked her stomach. "No, it's not food!" She giggled.

Pearl wore a look of amused skepticism. She doubted she would enjoy anything humans created…but she supposed it couldn't hurt to see what Amethyst had planned. She nodded. It was already worth it if the excited gleam in the purple gem's eyes were any indication. A quick thought occurred to her. She suggested Garnet join them, and before she could finish her sentence Amethyst ran off to find the hot pink fusion first.

 _At least she's excited,_ she thought, brushing sand off her legs. Truth be told, she did look forward to spending time with Garnet. There hadn't been many opportunities for that lately, with Garnet and the two older quartz' going on mission after mission fighting corrupted gems that were popping up near human settlements. She made her way up the beach slowly, taking time to enjoy the warm light from this solar system's sun.

"Ready to leave, Pearl?" Her eyes shot open, unaware that she'd even closed them. She waved her hands frantically, her flustered movements making her words indecipherable. Semi-gloved hands captured hers, stilling them. Pearl intertwined their fingers and gave her mate a small, soft smile. It was Garnet's favorite smile because Pearl reserved it just for her. Not even Rose got to have this expression of love and adoration from the white gem.

Calmer now, Pearl nodded. With the warm touch of sunlight on her skin and the feeling of Garnet's muscles subtle twitching, she felt better about visiting the people they fight to protect. As they joined Amethyst by the warp pad she made sure to keep one hand free to talk with. The warp pad whirred. The youngest Gem chattered on about all the different foods she wanted to eat, while Pearl smiled indulgently at her having never been as interested as her purple friend was.

Garnet felt a light tap on her arm. She moved her head just a bit, but she knew that's all it took to let her companion know she had her attention. Curiosity, amusement, and affection danced in the gaze Pearl gave her. The corners of her mouth twitched; for a moment Garnet thought she might talk. Instead, the inquisitive expression told her what the ballerina never said aloud. _What are you going to do?_ As if on cue, they arrived at the warp nearest to the latest human civilization Rose had discovered.

Immediately, the sounds of bustling crowds assaulted their senses harmonized with street music and punctuated by merchandizers calling out their services. It was a crazy, busy place filled with chaotic order. Clamoring around an area by a large public well was a crowd fascinated by Rose Quartz. She laughed heartily, a trait Pearl always admired in her leader. Then small hands grabbed her free arm and began tugging her in the direction of a large open space with tiered steps facing a raised platform. There seemed to be a group of actors preparing to open a play, so Pearl let herself be led over to an empty space. _Is this what you wanted to show me?_

"Mhmm! This one's funny. There's this one man who's…"

"Amethyst, you'll ruin the surprise for people who haven't seen it yet." Garnet interrupted, not unkindly. "It's starting." Pearl watched a man dressed in costume enter the stage. As the play continued the trio watched. Pearl rested her head on Garnet's shoulder. Despite a few nasty looks, the audience was more interested in the play than the pair. Amethyst sprawled out on her tummy, eating the meat she'd somehow gotten when neither had been paying attention to her.

When the play ended, Pearl smiled at Amethyst. _You were right, I did enjoy it._ Amethyst looked back, stars in her eyes. When Pearl ruffled her hair, the tiny gem hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**See chapters 1 2 for disclaimer.**_

"Six hundred years after the war, and you're still not talking?!"

Silence.

"It's been an entire millennium since you decided to go mute! Garnet's clearly forgiven you! Everyone's tired of this pathetic act, Pearl!"

Someone stomped their foot. Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose exchanged concerned looks. The occasional argument between the two white gems had progressively gotten worse. Rose had had to interfere each time the two fought, often having to pull Celestite while Garnet picked up her rebellious mate. It didn't help that they refused to even acknowledge the other for months after the fights broke up. Pearl tended to recluse to ancient Gem buildings like the Sea Spire or the Sky Spire. Celestite retreated to the Sky Arena, practicing the many ways she'd crush the infuriating silent gem into dust if she didn't start talking.

"What does that even mean? Use your voice, I know you have one! Or did all these years of being Rose's toy pet make you forget? Did Garnet get tired of your apologies and order you to be silent?" Garnet growled, Ruby and Sapphire's gems burning in anger at the white quartz' words, her fists clenched. "Did that war ma—" The ground shook and a loud crash came from the temple. Garnet ran in, thinking the larger gem had hurt Pearl. Rose and Amethyst were right next to her.

Celestite sneered at the smaller gem. She almost forgot how strong Pearl got in defense of Garnet. "Did I insult your precious masters?" Garnet opened her mouth to yell at her for saying that, but Pearl pounced before she could utter a word. She tackled Celestite back to the ground, her hands tangled in the silvery curls, sinking her teeth into her shoulder. The larger gem grabbed her, tried to pull her furious team mate off of her. Rose gasped; confusion and hurt masking her face as she watched the two fighting.

"Get her, Pearl! Kick her in the butt!" Amethyst cheered. She wished she had some food to eat. This was the best fight she'd ever seen just because it was Pearl fighting this time. She winced as Celestite managed to dislodge Pearl with a punch and kicked her across the room. Pearl crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, her burning blue eye glaring daggers at her enemy. Garnet swore she'd heard a crack. Her lover bared her teeth at the white quartz, all sharpened fangs.

Both moved simultaneously, weapons drawn. Pearl's glaive collided against Celestite's Khyber long knife, each parry echoing in the cavernous space. Her wide eyes narrowed at her opponent, furious at the statements the lunar gem directed at her. She blocked again as Celestite charged her, spinning and striking her shoulder. Icy blue orbs snapped to her. They were met by a triumphant smirk. For once, Celestite didn't need to think about Pearl's unspoken message.

They attacked again, blades striking and retreating almost as if choreographed. Every time they broke away, their unnoticed observers noticed a new injury. Even Amethyst realized they weren't playing when Pearl landed near her with a large gash running along her thigh. Wide-eyed, the youngest turned to Rose, and saw her staring at her teammates and crying. Garnet stood clenching her fists and frowning, not giving any indication of stopping them.

"Uh, Garnet? Shouldn't we stop them?" Amethyst asked her voice quiet.

"No." Pearl knocked the Khyber from the blue-white quartz' hand, a second glaive appearing to strike at her gem, making Celestite stare stunned at her.

"What? Why?"

Rose answered that time, never taking her gaze off the dueling gems. "This is Pearl's fight." Garnet unclenched her hand, resting it on Amethyst's messy mop of hair. The reflection of her visor showed Pearl crouched over Celestite's prone form, blade resting against the smooth surface of her gem. Her feral snarl scared the purple Gem.

"Pearl's her own Gem. She's telling Celestite that she controls her own fate now. Not Rose, not me, not Ruby and Sapphire, and not her. Celestite shouldn't have said those things about Pearl."

Rose nodded, sadness filling her words. "Pearl's never been a toy, or a pet." Her friend hadn't moved in the past few moments, nor had the paler quartz. Both appeared to be in a stare-down. "Garnet would never order her around like a slave."

Amethyst looked back at Garnet. "Um, why did she say that then?"

"During the war, Pearl really hurt me. I got so mad I refused to hear any of her apologies, and I refused to talk to her unless necessary. One day we got trapped. Instead of fusing with me, she asked that Ruby and Sapphire escape." She adjusted her visor, keeping an eye on her mate. "When I found her after that, she was nearly broken in two. Rose healed her. After that, Pearl told me she would never talk again starting the moment she said one last phrase."

"Why?"

Garnet looked at Pearl, who had moved away from Celestite and was stalking out of the temple and out of immediate sight. It was the one question she often asked herself despite remembering Pearl's final words. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

_**See disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2.**_

Angry; she felt so angry she didn't know whether to scream or cry. She'd fought a thousand-year war for this planet's independence, to have a place where they were free to be themselves, a place where she could make her own choices, and be her own Gem. They'd fought so there'd be place Garnet could exist as herself. Now Celestite had insulted all of that. All Pearl wanted to do is smash her gem to tiny bits. She glared at the person under her. It would be easy now.

No, a voice whispered in her mind, sounding a lot like Garnet. It's not worth it. Slowly, never relaxing, she stepped back allowing a stunned Celestite to sit up. Pearl waited until the other white gem looked at her to open her mouth. Wide blue eyes watched her lips move, forming soundless words. _Never call me a pet or a toy again. Never, ever call Garnet a war machine, understood?_ The quartz nodded. She understood. She stood up cautiously, her eyes glued to her furious teammate.

Pearl stepped away, spun and stormed past their teammates. She left the temple entrance, focused solely on getting out of there. Amethyst looked between Rose and Garnet, her face unsure. "Where's she going?" Garnet adjusted her shades, shaking her head. She'd only seen Pearl get that mad once before, and the tongue lashing the poor soldier she'd directed them had been unforgettable. "Garnet?"

She didn't answer yet. There were still too many sanctuaries Pearl could run to at the moment. Gentle shift of fabric brushing lightly over stone gave Rose's movements away as their leader went to talk to Celestite about what had just happened, passing Garnet with soft words. Rose knew immediately where her loyal shadow had gone to calm down. After all, she had been her Pearl long before the war for Earth. They shared everything together: their thoughts, fears, dreams, hopes, and secrets. It was Rose Pearl first confided in about her growing feelings for Garnet.

Garnet clenched her fist. Rose's words rang in her mind. "Stay here, Amethyst."

"Aw, come on, Garnet! I wanna help Pearl too!" The short gem protested. Garnet looked back at her, weighing her words carefully. "Can't I help?"

"Pearl needs time to relax first. She knows you look up to her. When she calms down, she's going to need someone to cheer her up. You can do that, okay?" Amethyst's eyes lit up, her mouth widening into a face-splitting grin. She nodded, running off to find things to show Pearl when she returned. Glad she managed to distract the purple gem, Garnet walked outside. Finding Pearl wasn't difficult; she was exactly where Rose said she'd be—the little cherry blossom tree Garnet had shown her. The graceful way she paced around the sapling looked almost like dancing.

Long shaky fingers raked through her short hair, which looked white in the moonlight. Her steps, though light, twitched in jerky movements. One hand twisted the shawl she wore nowadays. Every few steps she'd exhale sharply, or let out a long sigh, and the fingers combing through her hair would tug at the strands. Thin lips moved silently, forming a rant Garnet could practically hear.

Garnet crossed her arms, sitting on the ground to watch her mate. While she waited for her partner to notice her presence, she watched the blossoms of the small tree flutter in the breeze. It felt soothing being on the hilltop at night with Pearl. A soft sigh brought her out of her thoughts. Moving as soundlessly as she could the paler half of the pair sat next to her visibly calmer but still fidgeting with her shawl. Sad curiosity radiated from her.

"Are you alright?" Garnet asked, already knowing the answer.

A tiny nod. Pearl leaned on her shoulder, drawing comfort from the hidden strength there. _Are you? I know you saw._

"Yes." Silence hung in the air between them. Garnet searched for any positive outcome if she chose to ask the questions burning the back of her mind. Too often she predicted her love would freeze up, or start to run away only to rejoin Garnet on the grass. She couldn't find any future where the conversation would be nice, but they all showed Pearl answering her questions as best she could.

"Pearl?" Pearl's head shifted slightly, her hands moving to her lap in preparation. "Why did you stop speaking? Why then?" Garnet mentally kicked herself; she'd meant to be more tactful than that. She almost missed Pearl's hands beginning to move.

 _I'd already been planning this long before I did. Then…the whole mess with Sardonyx happened._ Pearl paused, her hands trembling midair. _I-I tried so hard to make it up to you, show you we could get past that, that you could—can—trust me again. Nothing I said helped though, did it? You couldn't even look at me? Why would you? I'm just a Pearl. I can't do anything on my own._

 _The entire war I just followed orders. That day, if you'd ordered me to, I would have fused with you. I wanted to so badly. You didn't, thank goodness._ Haunted blue irises lifted, surprise flashing in them when they met Garnet's eyes. She hadn't noticed her removing them. _You have no clue how happy I was when I saw Ruby and Sapphire escape. I never want to disappoint you, or them, again, especially not by saying something so often it loses its meaning. That's why I stopped earlier._

"You're wrong!" Pearl flinched, glancing nervously at Garnet. "You're not just a Pearl! No other Perl can even come close to you." Garnet growled, her left hand grabbing a fistful of grass and dirt. "I trust you. How can you think I don't? I know how hard you try every day to be better than you already are." She stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing Pearl's first answer. ' _I'd already been planning this long before I did._ ' That meant she had wanted to go mute long before their fight.

Before she could ask, Pearl answered her unspoken question. _It's originally supposed to be an act of remembrance, starting after the war if we survived._

"Did you have a set time?" They watched the waves for a while, giving Pearl time to sort out her thoughts before answering.

 _A millennium. Now, I'm not sure. When it feels right, I think._

"Promise me you'll let me know?" A tiny smile curled the white gem's lips, soft and genuine. Pearl leaned closer, one hand gliding up to caress her cheek. She stopped centimeters away. Her smile grew, lighting up her whole face.

 _I promise_ , she mouthed. _You'll be the first I tell._ Garnet chuckled, pulling her mate in for a kiss. Pearl gladly deepened it, hands burying themselves in thick black curls. They weren't sure how much time had passed when they parted nor did they honestly care. Pearl giggled, her noiseless mirth shaking her shoulders and warm stuttering breaths across Garnet's neck. The strong warms wrapped around her hugged tighter, the gems in the fusion's palms digging into her. Both knew they'd a lot left to talk about, deciding to enjoy the moment before having to head back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**See disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2.**_

When they returned, Pearl hadn't even the chance to move before a blur of purple and white tackled her, sending them both backwards. She reached for Garnet blindly, grasping the air. They landed heavily knocking unnecessary breath from her. Sitting on her chest, leaning over her face with sparkling eyes and a Cheshire grin, was Amethyst. "You're back!"

Pearl smiled, taking in the younger gem's appearance. Her clothes were covered damp and covered in sand and dirt. A crab clung to her short messy hair, which Pearl carefully detached with a smile. Letting it go Pearl tapped the tip of her nose, her own crinkled a little seeming to say, _and you're dirty._ Amethyst giggled, scrambling off her and pulling her to her feet. Confused and curious, she followed after. "Let's play, Pearl!" Casting a semi-apologetic smile to Garnet, she went along.

Glad that Amethyst had listened and was now entertaining her lover, Garnet turned to Celestite and Rose Quartz, the former appearing apprehensive of the magenta fusion's attention. Ruby and Sapphire were still upset about being called a war machine, but Sapphire's calmer nature and Pearl's earlier reaction kept her anger in check. No doubt Rose had lectured her about it, too. She nodded not yet willing to talk to Celestite. "Rose."

"Garnet, how are you and Pearl doing?" There was a faint sparkle in Rose's eyes that Garnet quickly recognized as mischief. Celestite stole a glance at them, eyes darting from fusion to dancer and back. She observed how Garnet watch Pearl and Amethyst play in the ocean.

"We're good. We've still got a lot to talk about, but we made progress tonight." She turned and addressed the lunar quartz, "She had this planned out for a long time on her own." Rose gasped, eyebrows furrowed in concern as she waited for Garnet to explain. "Part of her mutism is tribute to the Gems lost in battle."

Rose's eyes watered at hearing her initial reason for her self-enforced silence. Tears threatened to spill, doing so without objection from the leader of the Crystal Gems. "How long?"

"She planned for a millennium, but now it's unknown."

Celestite was stunned. One thousand years of silence at least? She sighed. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she liked it any. "I'm sorry. What I said to Pearl about you wasn't fair, nor was it right. I said it to make her mad and force her to talk. I apologize." She waited for a response from her teammate. Garnet pursed her lips.

"Alright. I forgive you." The white quartz's shoulders visibly relaxed, tension draining from her form. "I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." Just like that the tension snapped back. Sky blue irises focused on the fiercest Pearl she'd ever met who'd mere hours ago had her pinned to the floor at spear point. This wasn't going to be easy; Celestite decided it might be better to get it done now while Amethyst was available to keep things light.

Pearl chuckled at Amethyst as she showed her all the different water creatures she could change into. She admired her friend's talent at shapeshifting. Diving after her, Pearl smiled as they played underwater. She swam towards the purple shark darting ahead of her, tapping its tail with her fingers and retreating before Amethyst could tag her back. It was a game they'd seen human children playing, and now played as well. Pearl didn't mind; it made Amethyst happy to play games.

When she resurfaced, Celestite stood in the shallows waiting. "Pearl? May I speak to you?" For a moment the pale gem considered ignoring her. She groaned mentally before swimming over to Celestite. She stood when she reached the shallows. One eyebrow rose nearly to her hairline. "Thank you. I'm sorry for how I acted and spoke earlier. I disrespected your wishes and Garnet's existence. That was wrong of me. I'm so sorry." Pearl took a moment to study her. She could feel water dripping down her hair, and Amethyst's hand in her own.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then opened them. She nodded slowly. Celestite looked worried and hopeful. She still didn't understand Pearl well. "That means she accepts you apology, Celes. It's super obvious." Amethyst said rolling her eyes as if understanding Pearl was the easiest thing in the galaxy. "Can we play some more now?"

Pearl nodded, waving to Rose and Garnet to let them know everything's okay. They waved back. The two swam further out to play in deeper water. Moments later Garnet and Rose joined them, Rose splashing them all playfully. When Pearl noticed the other white gem sitting on the beach, she waved her over inviting her to play with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2._**

The next century passed with fighting more gem monsters, playing with Amethyst, and Celestite learning Pearl's unique communication. There still remained some uneasiness between them after their fight. It helped some that Amethyst refused to let them do more than argue, using any method available to keep the harmony. She most often achieved this by asking Pearl to play with her. Everyone knew Pearl had trouble denying the youngest member of the Crystal Gems attention. Every day Celestite set time aside to learn from Garnet and Amethyst how to understand "Pearl-speak", as Amethyst called it. That is, she did when Rose wasn't teaming her up Pearl for missions.

Celestite knew this was Rose's way of making them work out their differences. Today was a perfect example: they'd been set to check on some of the fallen intergalactic vessels for gem tech accessible to humans and remove it. Garnet had been gone for a while battling a gem monster in an active volcano, and Amethyst had joined Rose to visit a growing human civilization. They traveled in comfortable quiet, Pearl's hands twitching as they got closer to the spaceship. Something bothered her about the jungle. It felt like they were being watched.

Her arm suddenly shot out, blocking Celestite's path. Celestite listened. Faint rustles could be heard around them. Almost like scales over leaves…Her eyes widened, summoning her Khyber knife. Beside her, Pearl stood glaive in hands, eyes focused on the surrounding trees. She subtly changed her stance to defensive, her body twisting to allow ease of retreat if need be. Celestite copied her. As a quartz soldier, she was prepared to fight, but the way Pearl acted gave cause for concern. Yellow scales peeked through the foliage, and Pearl signaled retreat to the ship.

Spinning, she followed the other white Gem through the jungle. She looked back once. It wouldn't do to fight without know what you're fighting. An enormous snake chased them, surging forward with massive powerful coils. Its yellow scales gleamed in the sunspots. That gave her a clue which gem this could be, combined with the deep purple ventral scales. It hissed at them. Celestite narrowly avoided tripping as she faced forward, the wreck just ahead. "Pearl, it looks like a snake! I think this is an Ametrine!"

Pearl racked her mind for any Ametrine she may have met. It wasn't a Homeworld Gem; nor could she recall any Ametrine in Rose Quartz' army... She risked looking back, gathering information. Her eyes widened, realization crashing down on her with horrifying clarity. Ametrine was a fusion. She'd only appeared in battle, which is why Pearl didn't immediately recall her. Turning to Celestite she mouthed, _It's a fusion!_ Her partner nodded, color draining from her face.

"Focus on getting to the ship! We'll plan our next move there!" She shouted. When she received a nod, she sliced at a tree as she passed. Her knife slid through the wood with ease. The tree swayed a bit in place, and then crashed, smacking the gem snake's snout. Both Gems knew that wouldn't stop the Ametrine serpent for long. It hissed angrily at them, its forked tongue flickered out. The scales along its ribs rustled out and gave it the illusion of growing bigger.

 _Nearly there_ , Pearl thought as they burst out into the open clearing around the ship. She checked on Celestite and found her still running beside her. _If there's a higher chance of danger, it'll be here. There aren't any trees to block its movements_. She hoped she was wrong, that they would make it to the safety of the ship before it caught up to them. Unexpectedly, her entire vision filled with yellow and purple scales while amber eyes blinked at her. Panic took over momentarily, making her tremble. Celestite called out her, though she sounded far away and not nearly close enough to help. Sleek muscles wrapped around her. The cold feel of the fusion viper's sharp scales brought her to her senses.

Pearl breathed in as much air as possible, adjusting her grip on her weapon. Surviving the next handful of seconds required careful timing and precision. Waiting for an opportunity would be the worst part, she decided. If she failed, she hoped Celestite would have enough sense to retreat and return to the temple. No, she will make it back.

Celestite growled as yet another attack deflected off the yellow scales. Why wasn't Pearl doing anything? She struck again, aiming between the scales. Garnet would crush her if Pearl didn't return. She looked at Pearl, disbelief twisting her face when she saw Pearl hanging limply among the coils with her eyes closed. She couldn't see the snake rear its head back, or strike.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2.**_

Wait. Be patient, look for an opening, and attack. The pressure coils around her tightened to painful levels. Don't hurry. She felt each blow to the gem snake's body, felt it tense every time. Let the opportunity show itself. Judging from the way Celestite's long knife had no effect, it would be pointless to try piercing the skin. Pearl's mind sorted through tactics, discarding many as they appeared. Her best plan of action involved huge risks that could destroy her form or her Gem.

The air shifted. From the way the muscles moved, Ametrine would bite her. Her eyes slid open, all the air expelling through her mouth, and she slid out of its grip. She twirled her spear once, stabbing forward. She flipped away out of range of its fangs. She was glad to see her glaive keeping it from closing its mouth. Pearl waved to Celestite letting her know she was unharmed. The quartz grinned relieved she wouldn't be returning alone. Celestite noted the method Pearl used to disable the gem monster.

"Pearl, can you pin down the tail? Don't want to waste the chance you made." Pearl ran to the other side, already drawing more spears from her gem. She didn't want to fight it, but she knew they couldn't just leave Ametrine like this. Pinning the tail down proved an easier task than escaping, and soon Celestite split it in two.

It glowed instead of creating a dust cloud. Two smaller snakes appeared in its place, one yellow and the other purple. This time they weren't as threatening, and the two white Gems defeated them faster. As she bubbled the purple gem, Pearl thought it looked too much like Amethyst for comfort. That thought led to what Garnet would think of this. Pearl fidgeted nervously, eyes darting everywhere but the taller Gem.

 _Garnet should know about this._ She eventually signed.

Celestite looked at her like she grew a second head. "Are you crazy? You know better than the rest of us she's a fusion! She won't take this well." She gestured to the bubbled Gems. "How could you think about telling her?" She asked. She didn't understand the reasoning.

 _You're right. I do know she's a fusion._ She frowned, looking at her from the corner of her eye. _I know my mate very well, and she'll be more upset if we don't tell her. I am telling her._ Steel resolve filled her icy gaze. The Sardonyx incident taught her a lot about clear honest communication. Celestite knew that look, remembered the fury that followed if she antagonized it. She trusted Pearl and let the subject go. She sent her bubble back, a familiar swish sounding as Pearl did the same.

"Let's finish this mission. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can go back."

Garnet sat on one of the temple statue's hands. Her mission had gone well. It didn't take her long to defeat the gem monster and return, nor did it surprise her that Rose sent Pearl and Celestite on a mission together. She tried not to search the future in regards to it. So instead she sat up here, watching the ocean. A part of her consciousness, mutinous thoughts of Pearl getting hurt urged her to check. She refused. Instead she focused on the love she felt between Ruby and Sapphire, and her own love for Pearl. Her future vision showed her several possibilities suddenly. In some Pearl made the tiniest noises, in others she was yelling, and the rest showed her deciding to go mute forever.

Each result was with a different Gem. A smile grew as she heard the sounds, especially the soft sounds Pearl might make for her if she's patient. The warp pad activated, and Garnet heard Rose greet her friends. Sunlight warmed her as she waited. Pearl walked out of the cave, looking for Garnet outside first before checking the temple. Looking up, she spotted her love sitting on one of the hands sky gazing. She blushed, soaking in the sight. A grin creeping onto her face, Pearl climbed up to join her.

 _Hello._ She greeted, curling up beside Garnet and turning her face to the sun. It felt so peaceful she relaxed into Garnet's side. The smell of salt, the caress of sunlight against her gem, and Garnet's quiet company all soothed some of the anxiety she'd felt during her mission. Garnet pulled her into her lap. She captured Pearl's lips with hers passionately. Shivers ran down the slighter Gem's spine, her hands sliding up to tangle in Garnet's hair.

Garnet's hands ran up her back, her gems pressing through her clothes and reminding her about what she wanted to tell her love. Nipping at her lip, Pearl pulled away but didn't move from her spot. Unable to resist the happy look on the taller Gem's face, she gave her another quick kiss. "Hello, Pearl. Welcome back. How did it go?" Pearl's expression turned a mix of somber and nervous. Concerned now Garnet waited for an answer. Slender hands pulled hers up where both gems faced the sun, thumbs caressing the facets as her mate thought carefully about how to tell her what was weighing on her mind.

Moments passed before Pearl let go and looked up. An unfamiliar expression filled her gaze. Pearl moved her lips, glad Garnet learned to lip read a long time ago, and decided right then that the best way was to just say it. _We came across a corrupted gem on our way to the fallen ship._

Garnet waited for her to continue.

 _It was a fusion. Do you recall Ametrine?_ She tensed. Yes, she remembered. She and Ametrine had fought many battles together. Pearl patted her shoulder for attention, and she refocused on the white Gem. _When we beat it,_ _her_ _, she split in two. We bubbled them, and now they're in the Temple. Celestite didn't want to tell you._ Garnet frowned.

"Show me." Pearl blinked, blue painting her cheeks. Still, she turned in her lap until they both faced the ocean. Her projection flickered before them, playing out the fight in its entirety. The arms around her waist tightened at the scene where Ametrine had her trapped and tightened more as the struggle continued. Pearl squirmed until they loosened a bit. She showed Garnet her argument with Celestite about whether or not to inform her of what happened. When it was over, the hologram burst in pieces of projected ribbons.

They sat quietly after, both thinking about what they'd seen. Pearl hadn't realized how her actions might have been seen by someone else. She needed to be more careful. She watched the waves roll in and crash against the shore gradually wearing down the stones there. Birds squawked over the water occasionally diving to catch a fish near the surface. The sun had lowered significantly by the time Garnet rest her chin on Pearl's head. "Thank you for telling me. Sapphire and Ruby were upset about the suggestion of this being kept secret from them."

The hand that rose to rest on hers was all the response she needed. She nuzzled the soft peach hair, feeling the giggled it produced. They stayed there the rest of the day watching the ocean sunset. When night fell, Pearl pointed at the stars, showing her all the constellations humans had come up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2._**

The garden looked as beautiful as always. She gathered a bucketful of water and began watering the towering willow tree in the center. It grew tall and proud in the center, surrounded by stone paths and flowerbeds filled with every flower possible. Pearl adored this garden, in part because she and Rose built this one after the war in need of a peaceful place to relax and talk. She took pride in being the Gem Rose told her secrets to, in being her loyal confidant. Rose made her feel like she was everything, but she could never make her feel like Garnet did. Garnet made her feel infinite, like she could do anything, be anything, she set her mind to. As Pearl pruned the rose bushes Rose adored, she grew aware of another gem entering the garden.

"Oh, hello Pearl," giggled Rose, a smile lighting her eyes. Pearl smiled back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Her dress swished against the path as she walked. She settled next to her and tended the next rosebush. Together they worked to clear out the weeds, gently digging the plants up and put them in an area set aside for them. Dirt coated the hem of her dress and covered her hands. Rose Quartz enjoyed this time spent with Pearl.

The smaller Gem inspired her just as much as humans with her determination to be more than a servant. Rose knew Pearl adored knights and has long since adapted their dedication and loyalty to a cause. She smiled at her friend. "I'm glad we get to spend some time together. The garden always looks better when we're both working on it."

A wide toothy grin beamed up at her. She watched Pearl's hands as they moved using several signs in rapid succession. Bright blue eyes shone with excitement as Pearl talked. Every now and then she paused to let Rose talk, listening with interest to her ideas and hopes. Her visits to human cities sounded much more exciting when Rose recanted them. Pearl found she liked learning about their growing technology.

The sun began to set, casting orange light over the land. Pearl let Rose know she was going to rest under the tree. The pink-haired leader stood, her hands smoothing the material of her dress. Noticing a streak of dirt across Pearl's cheek and some leaves in her short hair, she laughed. Reaching out she detangled the leaves from the shorter gem's hair. Pearl looked adorable when she's confused, the Crystal Gem leader thought. Letting go of the leaves, she let her companion lead the way to their favorite spot under the tree.

Pearl lay down, her hands resting over her stomach as she watched the branches above her. Rose sat next to her, a question she'd wanted to ask for a long time burned on the tip of her tongue. She knew Pearl stayed because she and Garnet were here. "Pearl, do you miss Homeworld?" Her dark eyes watched Pearl's hands.

 _Yes…no…_ Her hands wavered. _I miss travelling. I miss seeing different planets and star systems, and all the wonders of Gem society._ She sighed, closing her eyes. The brief flash of pain across her face made Rose feel a little guilty.

"Would you want to go back, if you could?"

 _No._ Blue eyes met dark in one of the most defiant stares she'd ever seen. _Homeworld would never let me be anything more than just another Pearl, nor would they let Garnet be. They would separate Ruby and Sapphire, and destroy Earth and countless other planets. I chose Earth. I chose Garnet, and I chose to follow you. I choose Earth._ Pearl rested her hands on belly again. When she looked at Rose, she could see stars in her friend's eyes. She smiled at her.

Rose wiped away the tears welling in her eyes, smiling back. "I choose Earth, too." They slipped into comfortable silence, enjoying the night breeze through the willow branches. Both gems stayed the night under the tree relaxing from their usual duties and occasionally chatting. When morning came, the two friends warped back to the temple, smiling, happy, and still covered in dirt.

Rose and Pearl went different ways then; Pearl went to practice her sword techniques before she'd find Garnet while Rose talked to Celestite and Amethyst. Pearl opened the door to her room, rising to the central fountain. A twirl and plie brought her sword collection to the surface. It was small, as she'd not yet obtained many. Those she had either were ones she had during the war or were gifted to her by the rare human who got to know her even a little.

She selected a saber, removing it from its scabbard with exact movements. Then she went through each stance, parry, and attack. She focused on the feel of the blade. She considered going to the human territories of China and Japan to study their sword styles. Perhaps she might bring home a sword or two from there. She became aware of being watched, continuing to go through the forms she'd learned. Her visitor seemed content to sit back and watch, allowing her to finish her practice.

Pearl slid the saber back into its scabbard, placing it precisely in its place among the other swords. She turned to greet her visitor, her cheeks turning blue before she saw them. The only person who waited that patiently was Garnet. Her visor hung loosely between her fingers. Pearl loved seeing her without it. Her heart raced seeing the emotion in the magenta fusion's heterochromatic eyes. _Hello, love._

"Hey," Garnet returned, flashing a grin. "Sapphire and Ruby planned a surprise for you."

 _A surprise?_ Pearl giggled. _The last time they planned a surprise, we ended up fusing for the first time._ She tensed; no, they wouldn't. Fusion meant a lot to them would be an understatement. She relaxed and let the memory of being Sardonyx resurface. She hugged Garnet, giggling in the breathless way she did now. Garnet wrapped her arms around her slender mate.

"I remember tha' night," Garnet answered nuzzling her hair. "You were so happy you danced everywhere you went."

 _Okay, I'm ready! Where are we going?_ Pearl asked, bouncing on her toes. Garnet chuckled, feeling happiness grow at her mate's excitement. She knew where Ruby wanted to take her, and what Sapphire predicted they'd both enjoy. "We're going to China. After that, we'll visit Japan." The arms wrapped around her torso tightened, Pearl's face nuzzling against her chest. She could tell their journey would be good for them both.


	14. Chapter 14

_**See disclaimer in chapters one and two.**_

The sound of waves against the hull and cries of seagulls filled the air as Pearl leaned against the railing. Since human technology hadn't advanced much and there weren't any working warp pads at their destinations, Pearl and Garnet had boarded a ship. Most of the crew avoided them and cast dark looks their way whenever they saw the pair. It had to do with their irrational superstitions. Pearl didn't mind, however, instead enjoying the scent of salt in the air. The journey so far had been smooth.

She heard footsteps on the deck behind her, and smiled recognizing the way Garnet walked. The fusion stopped next to her, leaning against the railing too. She wore a small smile. Pearl moved closer looping her arm around her mate's, blue dusting her cheeks. It felt nice being able to relax. After all the fighting and missions, she was glad Garnet had suggested a vacation. That it included places Pearl had wanted to visit wasn't a coincidence, she's sure.

"Enjoyin' the trip so far?" Garnet asked breaking the easy silence between them. Pearl's free hand rose, fingers fluttering in the air as Pearl spelled yes midair. She looked up, an adorable smile reflecting in the fusion's visor. Garnet chuckled, thinking the smaller gem looked cute when she fidgeted. She felt Pearl remove her hand to sign more clearly, enabling her to use a wider vocabulary.

 _Yes. This was a wonderful idea. Oh, I can't wait to see what their sword techniques are, how they developed them. They won't be nearly as advanced as gem technology, of course, but it'll be so interesting to see how they work. Do you think they'll have plays too? Hopefully they will. Remember the first one we saw together with Amethyst?_ Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Garnet said, recalling how cute Pearl had looked that day. "I'm sure they'll 'ave plays there too. Maybe we could visit some o' the temples." At the suggestion, powder blue eyes lit up. They continued their discussion of what they might do when they arrived, making sure to include visiting any Gem centers not destroyed by the war for this planet. The way they kept to themselves put the ship's crew at ease. Pearl often paused to touch Garnet's forearm, a gesture the fusion associated with laughter.

Before long, the sun began to set. Neither Gem seemed to notice it while talking about their plans. During a lull in conversation Pearl glanced at her mate, taking the chance to admire her. She'd memorized the way Garnet looked, talked, and moved, and still she found something new to admire in her partner every time she saw her. This time, she soaked in the sight of Garnet's profile in the starlight, a sight smirk quirking her full lips and one blue eye watching her. Pearl wasn't sure when Garnet vanished her protective shades away.

"You're starin'." Garnet whispered, amusement lacing her words. Pearl blushed so much her gem started to glow, but didn't lower her gaze. Instead she matched Garnet's look with a defiant smirk. A hand reached out, tugging her flush against Garnet. The fusion's smirk grew. She ignored the disapproving whispers of the other passengers on deck, tilting Pearl's face up and kissing her. A surprised huff escaped her, but before she could kiss Garnet back the ship rocked violently.

Garnet tightened her grip on Pearl's waist. Summoning her visor, she looked around for the source of the interruption. She felt Pearl squirm and released her hold on her. The white gem immediately went to check on the passengers and crew. Seeing her partner taking care of them, Garnet looked at the waves, searching for the disturbance. Her foresight gave her only seconds to react this time; she jumped back just in time to avoid the large spiny fin that rose suddenly. Behind her, Pearl stomped irritably.

The ship's crew hurried around decks trying to keep the ship under control. With all the chaos going on Garnet felt a bit annoyed. She couldn't pinpoint where the water creature was, although she was certain it was a corrupted gem. Pearl appeared next to her, glaive in head. She leaned over the railing lighting up the dark water with her gem. An enormous silhouette passed under the boat. There wasn't a gem immediately noticeable, but Pearl suspected it was hidden in a more defensible spot on its body. _What do we do, Garnet?_

"We have to take care of this before it destroys the ship." Pearl nodded. She frowned, more than a little irritated at having to fight on her vacation. "Any ideas?"

 _We could jump overboard and fight it in the water. Or one of us could stay on the ship and defend the humans. Either way, it has the advantage here._ Pearl mouthed. She knew already which plan her lover would choose. True to form, a hand on her shoulder suggested she stay on deck to protect the passengers and crew. Pearl nodded. Then Garnet summoned a pair of goggles and dove into the ocean.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer in chapters 1 & 2._**

Dark water surrounded her as she plunged headfirst into the waves. She didn't mind, her eyesight was much better than humans'. Garnet looked around trying to find the gem monster that had attacked their ship. Even with her night vision she found it difficult to find it. She opened her third eye, looking for anything to help her. Swimming to the right, Garnet avoided being hit with fin as it swam upwards. It brushed the boat's hull.

Bright light sliced through the murky water. It illuminated part of her enemy, revealing a round body lined with vertical stripes. Despite its width, its body was more like a shark's. The fins she and Pearl had seen earlier were larger than she'd originally thought. Big as sails, they allowed the gem fish to glide through the water with little regard to the Crystal Gem. It turned and bumped the ship again only to flinch away. As it swam past her, Garnet noticed a spear in its dorsal fin. The light moved, keeping the fish in sight best as it could. The fusion summoned her gauntlets before swimming after it.

One of the spines grazed her arm making her hiss. Another spear lanced through the water grazing the monster's tail. It turned towards Garnet, charging the fusion. She kicked out shooting up. She felt the beginnings of a headache starting. Pearl was right; the gem monster had the advantage here. She had to get it out of the water. The light flickered, displaying a figure of her diving deeper then swimming up and punching it out of the water. It flickered again, this time showing a plan to make the fish jump out of the water after her. Pearl changed the projection again, but before Garnet could see the next plan the lion fish-shark returned.

Quickly, Garnet checked which of her mate's ideas would work better. Her arm hurt where the spine had cut her. Deciding on the first plan Garnet dove until she couldn't even see Pearl's light. The pain in her arm grew, and she pushed it aside for the moment. Double-checking her future vision, the tall gem shot towards the surface. She slammed into the lion fish-shark's underside, forcing it out of the water. Pearl was there, kicking it higher. Garnet landed on the deck. She jumped and punched it onto the deck to keep it from landing in the water. By now the crew was able to fire at it. Pearl rolled her eyes at their primitive firearms.

She looked for Garnet, finding her on the rigging. Something looked odd about her. Almost like when she was forced to unfuse because of a gem destabilizer… Pearl gasped, pushing her legs to get to Garnet before she fell apart. The spiny fins flared out, and she slid to avoid being hit by them. Garnet watched her confused. Why was Pearl ignoring the gem creature? The look of panic on her face alarmed her.

"Pearl, look out!" She shouted, her voice weaker than it should have been. She frowned, trying to figure out why her whole body now hurt. Suddenly it made sense: the cut from the spine, the way her arm hurt, Pearl's actions. Two gems fell from the spot Garnet previously occupied. Before they could hit the railing and tumble into the ocean, pale fingers latched around them. In her hurry to catch Ruby and Sapphire's gems, Pearl leaped onto the railing, balancing on the slick wooden surface.

A cry from the captain alerted her to danger, and she turned her head. Pale blue eyes glared at the corrupted gem. Furious, the slender gem warrior slipped the two gems into her tunic. They'd be safe there. Calm fell over Pearl similar to the one she experienced in the war. Drawing her glaive, she turned to the lion fish-shark. After that she attacked in a blur of movement. Pearl wasn't sure how many times she hit it or how long it took to defeat it. It wasn't until she bubbled the green gem and sent it back that she checked on the ship's crew. They were staring at her in awe. Uncomfortable with their stares, Pearl descended to their quarters.

Pulling the gems from her shirt, Pearl set them gently on the bed. She felt tears burning the backs of her eyes. As her fingers stroked the surface of the red and blue stones, she knew the only thing she could do now was wait for them to reform.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Steven Universe or its characters. Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse do. :)**_

Ruby is the first to reform. Her gem floats midair, light surrounding and taking shape. Her appearance hasn't changed much, wearing a sleeveless shirt over pants tucked into boots. Her headband is still present, as is the belt she wears around her waist. The first thing she notices is Sapphire's gem nestled safely on the pillow. Her eyes grew as she tried to remember the last thing they'd seen. They were Garnet fighting the corrupted gem, it had scratched their arm, and then everything had hurt. Pearl was running to them…

She groaned. "This is **_just great!_** " She paced around the small space, glancing every few seconds to Sapphire's gem. From the way the pillow dipped, Ruby noticed that her gem had been placed right next to Sapphire's. Frowning, the short Gem looked around for her friend. Not finding Pearl anywhere in the room, and now wanting to leave her love alone, Ruby sat heavily on the cot. She waited there for five minutes fidgeting before getting up and pacing again. The door opened and Pearl poked her head inside.

"Pearl! What happened?" The lithe dancer stepped inside, nervously biting her lip.

 _The spines of the lion fish-shark had an effect like a gem destabilizer. You…you fell out of the rigging._ Her chest hitched. Pearl found her shoes very interesting. She'd come down to check on them briefly before returning to help repair the damage done by the fight. All the crew was willing to let her do was scrub the decks, but she didn't mind as long as it kept her busy. _It's at the temple now and no one else got hurt._

Ruby crossed her arms. Smoke literally rose from her thick curly hair. She glared at Pearl, searching for any sign of hesitance. As always, could read Pearl like an open book. "Why weren't you here?" Pearl pursed her lips. _Cleaning. I just came down to check on you both._ Ruby groaned again, pulling at her hair. One red finger pointed at Pearl, and she opened her mouth to rant at Pearl.

Before she could say a word, Sapphire's gem levitated. Once again the room was filled with light. Sensing they would want some time together, Pearl slipped out of their quarters. Sapphire slowly lowered to the floor. She'd added a sash to her dress, but otherwise looked the same. Strong hands lifted her. Sapphire looked down at Ruby, a giggle bubbling out of her. "Ruby!" The red gem brushed her bangs away to reveal her single eye.

"Are you hurt?" Ruby asked. She held Sapphire at arms' length, running her gaze up and down. A tiny, but genuine smile greeted her.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?" The blue Gem answered.

"I'm alright. I think Pearl's shook up by this though. Last thing I remember is her trying to reach us." Ruby said, holding her love's hands. "She's upstairs _cleaning_. We fight a war to be ourselves, and she _cleans_?" The seer giggled again at her mate's irritation over their friend's habits. Tugging her hot-headed lover closer, she kissed a red cheek feeling Ruby calm down a little. They stay like that, foreheads pressed together and whispering endearments.

Light filled the cabin for a third time, this time as Ruby and Sapphire fused again and Garnet emerged. She pursed her lips at the low ceiling which made her lean down to avoid hitting her head. Summoning her visor Garnet left their quarters and went topside. The fusion didn't have far to look for Pearl; the smaller Gem had abandoned washing the deck for watching the horizon. It was one of the reasons Ruby and Sapphire liked her, she knew when to let them have their space. This included times when Garnet felt the need for some distance.

This wasn't one of those times. With long strides Garnet crossed the deck, wrapping her arms around Pearl's slender shoulders. "'M sorry I worried you." Pearl waved it off, the relieved look on her face assuring her she was fine. "How long was I gone?" The hands hovering over the railing trembled a fraction. It wouldn't have been noticeable if she didn't need to focus on them to know Pearl's answer.

The signs for four and days gave her the information she needed. She'd been gone for longer before. Pearl leaned into her, her strawberry-blonde hair tickling her collarbone. "We'll be there soon. Hopefully with less fightin' monsters."

Pearl nodded. She lightly squeezed the arms hugging her. Enjoying the reunion with her mate, she didn't notice the tiny hum she made. Garnet did, however, but she said nothing in case the warrior in her arms made a conscious decision to silence the minute sound. She listened intently, straining her hearing. It didn't repeat itself. She couldn't help the tiny part of herself that felt disappointed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer in chapters 1, 2, & 16.**_

 _ **A.N. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D**_

Over the next few weeks, Pearl and Garnet spent most of their time on the deck, as their cabin felt too small to fit Garnet comfortably. One of the sailors had noticed Pearl's sign language and offered to teach her the different signs used in China and Japan. Curious, she accepted. While she doubted any human could actually be a threat to her or Garnet, it wouldn't do to provoke anyone by accidentally insulting them. She was sure the sailor had told her his name but she couldn't recall it. He didn't seem to mind.

Garnet preferred to practice her forms while Pearl had her lessons. She stayed nearby, however. She wasn't prone to jealousy but the way the sailor kept subtly flirting with her oblivious lover irritated her. Fortunately Pearl asked so many questions that if her tried to teach her a wrong gesture, he ended up getting caught and having to correct his error. This didn't happen often especially when some of the other sailors noticed and yelled at him. She didn't notice the lesson end as the man returned to his station.

Stretching as she stood, a pleased smile on her face, Pearl considered today's conversation. She turned to Garnet, finding her leaning against the mast with her arms crossed. The stoic Gem scowled at the sea. That was odd, Pearl thought. She stepped closer, her eyes scanning the visible half of her mate's face for clues. The clenched jaw and pursed lips told her the taller gem was upset. Unable to stop herself, the slim dancer reached out. Her fingers brushed along Garnet's cheeks, drawing the fusion's attention to her.

She tilted her head. She gently held her mate's head in place, confusion and concern radiating from her. Garnet sighed. How long had she been lost in thought to worry Pearl like this? She smiled. The fusion knew Pearl well enough to know she'd see through any excuse or dismissal she could offer. Instead she chose to delay the conversation. "I'll tell you later, love." Satisfied temporarily, her partner grinned. Standing on her toes, Pearl pressed her lips to Garnet's. Smiling into the kiss Garnet held her mate closer to her.

 _I'll hold you to that,_ Pearl mouthed. _I love you._

"'I love you, too." Garnet said. She could feel herself grinning. Her favorite Gem had that effect on her. Suddenly Pearl twisted out of her arms, running to the railing and nearly falling over in her excitement. Following her at a calmer pace, Garnet looked in the direction her partner pointed at. A long line of land on horizon caught her attention.

 _We're nearly there!_ Eager to land, Pearl twirled in place. _I can't wait, Garnet! This is going to be so much fun, I can just tell, can't you? What should we do first?_ She looked up to Garnet, flashing one of the brightest smiles the hot pink gem had ever seen. A mix of pride and joy filled her heart. She thought about it for a bit, checking her future vision for the best choice. The best idea was explore the market district. It would be good to let Pearl go shopping without the restrictions of Homeworld. It would also give her a chance to get information.

"How does shopping sound?" Garnet asked casually leaning against the railing. Her question stilled Pearl for a moment. Shopping did sound fun. She'd never gone shopping on Earth, and all her previous experiences were…less than pleasant. Glancing nervously at her mate, Pearl bit her lip. If Garnet suggested it, it stood to reason that she'd looked at the future to see what they'd like best.

 _Honestly, it sounds fun. I'd love to go shopping with you._ Pearl gasped as an idea formed in her head. _We could find something or Amethyst!_ Garnet laughed; of course Pearl would think of bringing a souvenir back for the youngest Crystal Gem. They were closer to the shore now, with plenty of time left until they docked. Wanting to get out of the way, Pearl took Garnet's hand and nodded to the stairs leading to the lower deck. In their cabin, Pearl sat on the cot, picking at the covers in disgust. At least she wouldn't be here or much longer. The cot creaked as Garnet laid down on it, pulling Pearl down with her.

Shifting closer the white gem curled into her mate's side, resting her head on the taller gem's shoulder. They stayed there for the rest of the journey, with Garnet's hand stroking the strawberry blonde's hair. It felt the closest to sleep Pearl dared to get. The peaceful moment lasted until the ship lurched to a stop as its anchor caught on the seabed. They could hear the crew rushing around to get everything ready to dock. Footsteps ran past the door to their cabin towards the cargo hold. "Ready to see China?"

 _Yes. Let's wait on deck. I want to go as soon as we can!_ Pearl was up and walking to the door before she finished her first sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

_**See disclaimer in chapters 1, 2, & 16.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank Aldecaalfi for all your wonderful reviews!**_

When it was finally time to dock, they were the first ones off the ship. People crowded the port rushing to their errands. Boats of all sizes sailed the water. Pearl watched them, making mental notes of each type. All around sailors and merchants were shouting. She held tight to Garnet's arm, following along as she cleared a path through the crowd. Their only bag slung over Garnet's shoulder swayed in time to her steps. It held all the items Rose had sent with them if they wanted to trade with the humans they visited. She'd explained how valuable each item was to them as she'd packed it. Pearl and Garnet decided if they did sell anything, it would be Garnet handled it. Once they cleared the traffic surrounding the port the streets were clearer.

The air smelled just as bad as any she'd known in any other human civilization, but she knew it was a simple matter of humans not knowing what to do with their refuse. Some scents were pleasant, like roasting meat and incense. Not waiting to get to the market, Pearl roamed the street they were on, stopping by an elderly man. He wore a brown shirt with black pants. Pearl wasn't sure but the shirt looked like faded silk, something she knew was a precious commodity for humans. She bowed as the sailor suggested, and received a one in return. The blonde gem smiled at him when he said something, but didn't understand what he told her.

Watching closely for signs of confusion or miscommunication, she moved her hands in simple gestures to inform him of her mutism. He nodded, sympathy showing on his wrinkled face. Garnet listened to what he said as he said several words and pointed to various people and things as he did. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working; Pearl nodded as he continued, her hands repeating what he said with growing confidence. Lifting an unseen eyebrow, Garnet realized that Pearl was learning Chinese by talking to him.

A couple of times, the elderly gentleman bristled at a sign, calming as he realized Pearl meant no offense. When Pearl thanked him for helping her better understand the region's dialect, he gave her a grin. She politely bowed again, taking her leave. He waved to them one last time as the pair left. Garnet took her hand, bringing it up to curl around her bicep. As they walked, Pearl began tapping her fingers rhythmically. When that wasn't enough to get her partner's attention, she frowned. "Yes, Pearl. I paid attention."

Satisfied at receiving an answer to her unspoken question, Pearl brought her other hand to clasp the one wrapped around Garnet's arm. The city was larger than she initially thought. There were so many different turns she wondered how any human here didn't get lost. Another turn, and then the market appeared ahead. An excitement of color, noise, and activity, the entire square was filled with stalls selling everything. Everywhere they looked someone was bartering for something. The grip on Garnet's arm grew tighter.

Even going with Rose and Amethyst, Pearl had never been around this many people since the war. Stepping forward, she cautiously approached one booth selling bolts of fabric. She liked the pattern of one swath in particular. Light blue in color, it felt like water under her fingertips. Garnet leaned forward, whispering to Pearl about selling an item or two from their pack. She nodded distractedly. Another bolt in dark red caught her attention. This would look good on Garnet, she thought amused. Unaware of her subconscious gestures, Pearl never noticed that she signed her thoughts about the fabrics. Normally she wouldn't consider getting something like this since Gems could alter their clothes at will.

The vendor walked nearer to her. _"Fine fabric, is it not? Pure silk, too."_ Feeling the fabric between her fingers, Pearl highly doubted that. She didn't know much about human fabrics, but she could tell when someone tried to cheat her from her few visits to other cities with Rose Quartz and Amethyst. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a firm line as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Glancing between him and the fabrics, she figured they were maybe ninety percent silk at most. She did admit that whatever was being used as a substitute was of fine quality.

Shaking her head, Pearl pointed at the two she liked and firmly indicated her thoughts. He blinked at her, no doubt confused at her lack of verbal communication. Realizing she had pointed out his lie, he frowned. Though Pearl was clearly a foreigner, she gave an impression of knowing what she talked, or rather didn't talk, about. " _You've got a good eye, miss. I'll sell it to you for…"_ He listed off a much higher price than the goods were worth. Pearl shook her head, using her index finger to tell him to lower the price.

When Garnet returned, she found her mate and the vendor in a fierce debate over the price. She rolled her eyes. She stopped just behind Pearl, watching her negotiate the price. The shorter gem managed well. Eventually they came to an agreement, and Pearl turned to Garnet. _Oh, you're back!_ She grinned. _We agreed on 3,750 for both._ Garnet handed the currency to the merchant, who then wrapped both bolts in a form of wax paper for them. He thanked Pearl for her business, bowing to them both. He never took his gaze off Pearl, though. The fusion wanted to punch his face in. She held back as Pearl led them away from his stall.

"What are you going to do with the material?" Garnet asked curiously. She couldn't shake the feeling she got when she noticed several people looking at Pearl. The rational part of her told her this was natural; they were both dressed differently from the others. Another part disagreed. The hand on her arm pulled her into an alley. Pearl stopped, taking a moment to put the fabric in her gem before turning to her love.

 _I thought making some clothes would be fun_. Pearl said. _More important is what's got you distracted. It happened on the ship and just now at the stall. What's wrong?_ She asked, moving closer. Garnet sighed. As observant as her lover was, she was just as painfully oblivious. It very likely didn't occur to her that both humans had flirted with her.

"I didn't like the way that human looked at you," she ground out. "Or the way that sailor did either. I…"

Wide blue eyes stared at her. _Garnet, are you…jealous?_

"Yes," she answered. She opened her mouth to say more but before she could, soft lips silenced her. Pearl's hands held onto her shoulders, supporting the weight pressed against her. She put all her love into the kiss hoping Garnet would understand. Pressing quick kisses to the full lips under hers, the white Gem rested their foreheads together.

 _I'm not going anywhere, Garnet. Not without you._ Pearl pushed Garnet's visor up to look in her eyes. _I love you, as yourself and as Ruby and Sapphire. You, not anyone else._ The relief that swept through her was visible. All the tension drained from her as Pearl hugged her.

"I know. I love you, Pearl." She held her mate closer, nuzzling her pink hair.


	19. Back Home

**_Disclaimers are in chapters 1, 2, & 16.  
To Man, thank you for your review. Yes, I know Pearl's hair is pink, but in some lights it's shown as peach or blonde.  
To Aldecaalfi, thank you again for your reviews. I'm so grateful each time I read your comments! :'D_**

 ** _This chapter is a bit short, since my laptop charger broke and I'm currently unable to finish the next chapter. :(_**

Amethyst felt bored. No, she felt more than that. She felt bored, sleepy, hungry, and lonely. The other Gems went about their usual ways like there weren't two members off seeing the world. The small Gem didn't like how quiet the temple got without Pearl and Garnet. She never noticed how loud her friend was until she wasn't around. She rolled over on the rock she lay on, sighing. The familiar sound of the warp pad activating drew her attention. Rose Quartz stood there, a soft smile on her face. Her smile dimmed when she saw Amethyst sit up, a frown on her face. With movements that made her look like she floated, their leader approached the youngest member of the group.

"Amethyst, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm bored!" The purple gem exclaimed. "When are Pearl and Garnet getting back?"

Rose laughed. She didn't mean it in a condescending way, she just thought the pout Amethyst gave her adorable. The pink quartz pulled her into a hug. Amethyst returned the hug, her hands tangled in the massive curls of the older Gem. "It will be a long time before they come back to the temple. They left four months ago, and they're sailing to the places they want to see. Humans have to sail for several months by ship. I'm sure they've just arrived."

"Do you think they'll understand Pearl where they're going? Since she doesn't speak?" She peeked at Rose from under wild white locks.

"I think Pearl will find a way if they don't. She's got Garnet with her, too." Rose answered, smiling as her ran a hand through the smaller Gem's messy hair. "Knowing how close you two are, Pearl is probably thinking about you. You know what else?"

"What?" Amethyst asked sitting back, looking a lot happier. A hand ruffled her hair, mussing what Rose had smoothed down.

"Pearl's already searching for the perfect gift to bring back to, and will most likely learn new games to play with you when she gets back," answered Celestite. The lunar gem grinned. She chuckled as Amethyst squirmed in Rose's arms, twisting to look at the other quartz. "Trust me. Pearl adores you. Now, what do you say we play that game where we toss a ball to each other?"

That had Amethyst running to her room to fetch the ball she'd been given by some human children she'd played with. Rose Quartz raised her eyebrows at Celestite glad for the support. This wasn't the first time the youngest member of the Crystal Gems got upset since Garnet had announced their plan to travel. Personally Rose was overjoyed that the pair decided to learn more about the planet they lived on, and the people who lived here with them.

"You really believe Pearl's going to do that?" The question wasn't disbelieving or doubtful.

"Yes. Pearl's not going to let Amethyst down, even halfway across the planet. Have you seen how much Amethyst follows and looks up to her?" Before she could continue, Amethyst emerged from her room. Agreeing, both older gems played with the shorter Gem until the next mission came up.


	20. Sakura

_**Disclaimers in 1, 2, & 16.**_

The little tree didn't seem to be doing so well lately. Large pallid hands reached out to stroke the wilting leaves, as crystal blue eyes worried over what to about it. Heaving a sigh, Celestite picked up the vase she'd brought with her. She tilted it above the sapling, watching the steady flow of water down its trunk into the dirt at its base where the roots would undoubtedly soak up the moisture. She knew Rose Quartz had also been up here to care for the cherry blossom tree as well. No matter what they did, the poor plant seemed sad. If she weren't seeing it for herself Celestite would have laughed at the suggestion. But here she was, tending to Pearl's tree who appeared determined not to grow a single millimeter until the duo returned.

"You're a strange tree," the lunar gem muttered, checking the leaves for signs of disease. Giggling behind her startled her, and she spun her head around to see her leader standing behind her. "Rose, you scared me." She huffed, glaring balefully at the pink gem.

"I'm sorry," came her answer. Her skirts rustled when she moved, kneeling beside the tree. "I thought you might like some company." Dark eyes held her in their gaze, and Celestite nodded. "You've been getting along with Amethyst better these days."

"She's energetic, that's for sure," chuckled the paler gem. "I'm starting to see why Pearl loves her so much. Garnet, too. Where is Amethyst? I haven't seen her all day." Rose giggled again.

"Arranging everything in her room, but don't ask how."

Celestite snorted. "Of course not. Let Pearl deal with that mess when she gets back."


	21. Chapter 19

**_First, disclaimers are in the first two and sixteenth chapters. :)_**

 ** _Next, I'm so sorry about taking so long with this chapter. Thank you for being so patient, and thank you to all my followers who reviewed even the mini-chapters. As promised, here's a longer chapter!_**

After their talk, Pearl led them back to the market. Garnet glanced at the pale hand nestled in the crook of her elbow. Her gaze lifted until she could see Pearl's excited expression. She followed her to another booth selling toys. While this is their chance to relax and explore a new area, it was clear that Pearl missed Amethyst. It came as no surprise to her that her companion would want to bring her little admirer a few souvenirs back from their trip. Garnet picked up a doll, holding it up for Pearl to see. She shook her head.

Pearl didn't see anything that aught her interest or even remotely said Amethyst. She shrugged, figuring she'd find the purple gem a gift later. The collection of puppets, carved wooden animals, and kites all seemed like they would be less well received than Pearl hoped. Garnet looked around, noticing some wooden versions of weapons. She leaned down to mention it to Pearl who was inspecting a little wooden horse. Her reaction was what the fusion had hoped. The pale gem went over to the array of toy swords and staves, her fingers flittering critiques and approvals before she realized what her hands were doing and calming them.

If Amethyst summoned her weapon for the first time and it matched what Pearl and Garnet knew, the usual toys wouldn't do. Ever the strategist, she picked out a small round object. It had two thick wooden discs connected in the center by a rod, which had string wound around it to fill the space between the discs. At the end, the string tied into a loop large enough to fit a finger. The loop's knot slid to adjust size. Pearl turned to ask what it was, and hesitated when she realized she couldn't hold the toy and talk using her hands at the same time.

" _Excuse me. What is this one called?"_ The woman minding the cart looked at the pair in surprise, then at Garnet who'd spoken to her in near fluent Chinese. She then looked at the object held in Pearl's outstretched hand, before lifting her gaze to the shorter woman's face. Curiosity, pride, and happiness clearly displayed on her face, Pearl seemed much more approachable than Garnet. The woman smiled, she'd seen that look before on mothers and older siblings who found just the right gift.

" _It's an 'empty bell'. You slip your finger in the loop, and let gravity pull the spool down. When it does, you snap your wrist just a little bit to bring the spool back to you._ " She explained. Pearl bounced, twisting to hug Garnet. Then she looked back to the lady, a question filling her expression. " _It costs twelve coppers, miss. You two must be very close friends to be so affectionate,_ " she said as Garnet handed her the currency to pay for the toy. Her tone held no animosity, so Garnet nodded.

 _"_ _Yes, we're very close."_ She replied, watching her mate's blush. Pearl readjusted her hold on the toy, pressing it against her palm with her thumb. She interlocked her fingers, palms to her, and made a small circling motion. The woman blinked, realizing the shorter customer was mute. That certainly explained why her friend spoke instead.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't realize, miss._ " By the confused look on her face, she figured Pearl didn't understand, whether it was the translation or the meaning. " _How long will you two be visiting China?_ " Pearl and Garnet looked at each other, coming to an unspoken agreement.

" _We're not sure yet._ " Garnet answered. She adjusted her shades.

" _If you need a place to stay, try the inn just outside of town. It's not fancy, but you'll have clean lodging and warm food for a decent enough price._ " The woman said, smiling at Pearl. " _Good luck on your travels._ " Pearl bowed again with Garnet acting along beside her. They moved on, Pearl holding onto the wooden toy with barely contained joy of finding an amazing gift for her little shadow.

It wasn't until the marketplace began packing up its many stalls that the couple began making their way further into town in the direction the woman selling toys had mentioned. Shortly along the way, Pearl noticed a cart selling a type of liquid food. It smelled enticing, drawing her nearer. She didn't like food as a general rule, didn't like the way she had to chew it into mush, or the way the mush felt going through her physical form. This food seemed different. Mostly liquid with small cut plants in it, it resembled stew with less meat and vegetables. She heard the vendor asking if she'd like some, but didn't answer.

Garnet held up a finger, and the vendor went about getting a bowl for them. She'd seen enough to know Pearl would enjoy the taste. She hoped this would be the future that her mate enjoyed it more than she disliked the feeling of eating. The person handed the bowl to her after she paid, and she guided Pearl off to the side. Steam wafted off the hot soup in wispy tendrils. Pearl looked hesitant standing there worrying her lip before she cautiously took the offering from Garnet. Raising it to her lips she sipped the broth, surprised how rich it tasted despite its simple ingredients. She swallowed, and brought the bowl back up for more.

Remembering Garnet was with her, Pearl blushed holding the bowl out for her. The taller Gem laughed, pressing a kiss to Pearl's gem as she accepted the bowl. "Glad you like it, love. Is it good?" The white gem nodded eagerly, looking up at her with shining eyes. She was right, it tasted good. Pearl smiled, pleased at finding something they both like. Her gem glowed brightly for moment, and she covered it quickly, blue dusting her cheeks. Garnet tapped her shoulder. When crystal blue orbs were focused on her, the hot pink Gem raised her hand to her mouth, and lowered it. 'Thank you.'


	22. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pearl, Garnet, or any other characters except Celestite. They belong to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse.**_

Months went by nearly unnoticed. The first few weeks had been spent exploring the area surrounding the port city, staying in the inn on the outskirts and sampling local cuisine before moving on. After a few mishaps, Pearl had sewn outfits matching the humans' clothing. She beamed when Garnet took the set meant for her and put it on with a small smile. The statuesque fusion looked divine in it, and Pearl couldn't stop blushing and stuttering the first time she saw her wear it. Then winter arrived, and they switched out the lighter clothes for heavier clothes also made by the silent gem.

Along their way around the fledgling empire, Pearl and Garnet visited many temples both human and Gem as well as all sorts of theatre. Just like the first day, the white gem kept an eye out for gifts to bring back, mainly for Amethyst. Garnet often helped by pointing out a place her partner hadn't checked. Sometimes, she would slip away to explore by herself. A small part of her worried about how Pearl felt when she left every time, but the pink-haired fencer assuaged her concerns with a soft understanding air and gently rubbing her thumbs over her gems. She would ask how her trip went as they linked arms. Garnet told her what she'd seen, and Pearl would talk about the sword and fighting techniques she'd learned about while Garnet was gone. Garnet's favorite part of those moments was the way Pearl showed how passionate she felt about it, even using her hologram to display how a move went.

Now spring was in full bloom. The air around them was filled with life. Tree buds unfurled into leaves, flowers cropped up like wildflowers especially in Gem-era regions. Garnet brought her mate to one of those regions, wanting to be alone with Pearl. While she had fun with Pearl learning about human culture in China, she really missed being able to be with her mate in a place they could be themselves without scaring anyone or being idolized.

Garnet relaxed, watching her mate walk around the ruined chamber of the Mountain Spire, the lighter Gem's hologram projecting images of the place in at its finest. She leaned against one of the few remaining columns. Her thoughts wandered to the Gems back at the temple for a time, curious how they were doing. Deep in thought, the magenta fusion didn't notice the graceful feet dancing towards her, or the feather-light touch as slender fingers glided up her arm. What pulled her from her thoughts were the thin lips capturing her own full ones. The hands on her arms rose to bury themselves in her hair.

Pleasant surprise overcame her shock, and she pulled Pearl closer. One hand supporting her mate's head, the taller gem kissed back zealously. She could feel the shivers running through Pearl's willowy figure. Garnet smiled against her skin pressing butterfly kisses along the paler Gem's jaw and neck, feeling her love's soundless giggle vibrate under her lips. In her memory she could still hear how it sounded. The hands in her hair tugged her back up for another kiss. Pearl kissed her again, this one slower than and just as passionate as the first.

Everything became a blur of touch and sensation for a while, until Pearl noticed the familiar feeling of being on the edge of fusion. Startled she jerked back, memories of Sardonyx and the fight after the last time they'd fused slamming to the front her memory. One hand flew up to cover her gem as she stared unseeing at the grass at Garnet's feet. Her other hand was wrapped around her stomach clutching at the fabric until her knuckles turned white. Fusing with Garnet, while _so very_ wonderful, was a bad idea. _Her_ , specifically, fusing with Garnet always led to her wanting more. Just look at what happened last time, her thoughts screamed.

Garnet frowned as she watched Pearl grow more anxious and took the few meager steps separating them. A part of her that she recognized as Ruby suggested touching her shoulder to snap her out of it. Another part, clearly Sapphire, said to talk to her. Garnet listened, since they'd known Pearl long before becoming Garnet. It didn't prepare her for how still the white gem went. Still, when her mate didn't flinch or retreat, she took it as a sign that she recognized Garnet's presence.

"Pearl?" Slowly, sky blue focused on her. Her hands had yet to move, though. "It's alright. It was an accident. We don't have to fuse if you don't want to," Garnet added even though the words she spoke hurt more than she could describe. The look on Pearl's face when she broke away hurt too. She knew what caused it, and a flash of anger coursed through her at knowing it. The feeling faded quickly as Pearl moved her hands.

 _I'm sorry. I know that, and I know you forgave me centuries ago… It's just that I remember what happened last time, how I lied to you… I'm afraid it will happen again. That I'll get greedy._ Pearl's eyes looked everywhere but at her mate. _We nearly fell apart last time…You did fall apart, literally._

Garnet shook her head. "That was a long time ago, Pearl. You've grown since then. We've grown." Her jaw clenched; she hadn't realized Pearl felt that way. "If you want to be greedy, just tell me! It's okay to want to have something, but you've got to say it Pearl, or I won't know." Pearl reached up, using her thumb to wipe away her tears. Her own spilled down her cheek with abandon, falling over a tremulous smile.

 _I'm sorry, Garnet. I'll do better at telling you, I swear._ Rising to her tiptoes, she kissed away the rest of her tears then pressed a short sweet kiss to her lips. Wanting something, she stepped back to ask Garnet. _Can we dance?_

Astonished laughter spilled from the fusion as she agreed, taking Pearl's hand and leading her around the room to music only they could hear.


	23. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimers for this fic in chapters 1, 2, 16, and 20. :D_**

Combing her fingers through soft strands of pink hair, Garnet watched the relaxed figure curled up against her. After their dance, they'd moved closer to the human town of Huaxian, not yet rejoining the human population. Resting on a riverbank miles above the town, they were only a couple hours' walk away. Looking at the peaceful being currently tracing lazy patterns on her chest and abdomen with a content smile, she let a matching smile of her own curl her lips.

Pearl's eyes were closed but the magenta gem knew she wasn't sleeping. Feeling Garnet's eyes on her, she opened her eyes to see her love's beautiful irises focused on her. Whether it was their isolation or how at ease she felt at the moment, or maybe both, the smaller Gem took the rare chance to study her partner's face with interest. Where others had trouble reading the stoic gem's face, the pink-haired dancer found she could read Garnet like an open book. She shifted, leaning forward on her arm to steal a kiss.

The smile she wore when she leaned back was Garnet's favorite. Soft and sweet, it was filled with all the love and adoration Pearl normally didn't express well. She certainly never directed it towards anyone else, not even Rose Quartz whom Pearl looked up to as leader and friend. Garnet reached out, the familiar feel of her gem resting against her mate's cheek. Without warning Garnet tensed, and Pearl scanned her face for clues about the vision she realized just hit Garnet.

[The ground shook violently under them as they stood, trying to keep balance. Trees swayed dangerously, threatening to fall at any moment. The town below swayed and cracked; buildings were falling apart and falling victim to fires. Garnet reached for Pearl, trying to grab her hand…]

As abruptly as it started, the premonition ended. Garnet blinked a couple of times, searching her visions for what led to that to no use. Frustrated at the lack of information, she let herself return to the present. Hovering over her with a troubled look, Pearl's eyes studied every micro-expression of hers. Slender fingers caressed her jaw as her significant other attempted to sooth her. Unsure when the vision might come to reality, Garnet glanced around before Pearl drew her attention back to her. "Pearl."

She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed in worry. _Garnet?_

"We need to leave now." Despite her obvious displeasure about having to get up, Pearl gracefully rose to her feet, offering Garnet a hand up. She took it, pulling herself up with ease. The fusion didn't let go, clutching to her confused mate's hand as she started down the path to the city below. They walked in silence along the way. Pearl didn't like this silence, didn't like how she couldn't hear any wildlife. She stopped forcing Garnet to jerk back. "Pearl, we don't have time for this!"

 _There's no sound._ Pearl mouthed not taking her eyes off the land around them. It wasn't as wooded around here, though it was still dangerous. _Not even a cricket._ Garnet listened long enough to confirm what Pearl said, her body going cold at the realization. Even humans noticed when the wildlife of a territory went dead silent. She threw the pale gem over her shoulder, her legs carrying them down as fast as they could. The first wave tossed her off balance. Her grip on Pearl loosened and she watched her roll across the ground. Any attempts Pearl tried to stand were made useless as wave after wave shook the ground violently.

Garnet stepped towards her, stretching her arm out to reach her. She knew what was happening around them, knew how the town below was coming undone, but none of that mattered. None of it compared to the sight of the ground opening between them. Too late she realized the earth beneath her gave way. She fought to catch hold of something, _anything_ , to stop her fall. Garnet's hand grabbed hold of something solid.

The quake stopped, giving her a chance to see what she clung to for the first time. The sight stunned her as much as it relieved. Pearl laid over the edge, one hand supporting them both as the other held onto Garnet's with all her remaining strength. Her face set in a grim mixture of fear and determination she began pulling the fusion back to the surface. Just as Garnet got inches away from being able to pull herself up over the ledge another wave rolled through. Its force slammed Pearl to the ground once more. Their grip loosened, and broke. Each second turned into an eternity.

Pearl's face filled with pure dread as she tried desperately to catch her, shapeshifting her arm to reach further.

Garnet reached out and just missed her fingers.


	24. Chapter 22

**_Please see chapters 1, 2, 16, & 20 for disclaimers. :)_**

 _No!_ She screamed mentally, watching the fusion gem fall into the darkness below. _No! No, no, no! Garnet!_ Her mouth opened to scream her name, but no sound escaped her despite how much she yelled inside, the word getting stuck in her throat. The crack looked deep. If she had to guess, it dropped more than thirty feet. Her gem glowed, and she searched desperately around for her mate. _GARNET!_

Blue light scanned over layer after layer of dirt and rock. Pearl hoped Garnet had found someplace to hold on. She held onto that hope, searching for any hint it might be true. Another moment passed, and then another, until the sun had set and she still kneeled next to the crevasse. Tears welled in her eyes spilling over to burn down her cheeks. Returning her hand to normal, Pearl prepared to jump into the darkness to look for her mate when another aftershock rocked the ground. She tumbled back. When it settled, she climbed to her feet before noticing the humans panicking below.

For an eternity that could have been mere seconds, the white gem wrestled with the decision of going after Garnet or helping the beings they'd all sworn to protect. Looking back with a pained look of regret, she turned and ran to the town. Everything was chaos there. People rushed about, some crying out for help. Pearl acted fast, moving towards a collapsed building to search for survivors. Heedless of the fires around her, she set to her task single-mindedly, searching for and pulling out survivors. There were humans who died during the quake. She retrieved their bodies, setting the carefully out of the way where they could be easily found and recognized.

It took hours for to find out how much damage had been done, and Pearl hadn't seen or heard Garnet around town. She fidgeted, torn once more between helping the humans and looking for her mate. This time her mate won the fight, as Pearl noticed there wasn't anything left to do that the townsfolk weren't already doing now. She carefully picked up way back to the place she'd been separated from Garnet. As she neared where she knew the ground opened, she froze mid-step. Half of the fissure had fallen victim to a landslide.

 _Garnet!_ Pearl scrambled down the slope to the bottom, using her gem to light her way. The unsteady ground beneath her feet made progress slow. Her mind raced with thoughts of finding broken gems. Shoving those thoughts away from her mind, she focused on her personal mission. Every step she took brought her closer to finding out if Garnet survived the fall. _She must be. She's strong, she's smart. Garnet made it._ It became her mantra as she picked across the crevasse floor best she could.

A change in the air startled her and she spun wide-eyed in the blue light of her projection. Wary of another landslide and finding no evidence of Garnet being there, Pearl backtracked to climb out of the fissure. Out in the open, the white gem walked to the tree line and sat, hugging her knees to her chest and watching the very spot where the most important Gem in her life had vanished from. It felt like a giant hole had been carved out of her physical form leaving her hollow and cold. _Garnet's alive. I didn't see anything down there that denies that. She made it out somehow._

Pushing herself up, she brushed off dirt from her clothes. With that in mind, she began walking to the Mountain Spire. She committed to her choice; if she did, her love could see it and meet her there.

Garnet fell, trying to stay calm enough to shapeshift, but the expression of abject failure on Pearl's face had rattled her. Odd, she thought in the calm influence of Sapphire, I thought she was the one who was falling in the vision. She hit the bottom and winced, the impact almost forcing her to unfuse. The magenta fusion grunted, pushing into a sitting position. Above, she could see the light of her mate's gem shining down. Even from this distance she knew Pearl couldn't see her. A hum filled the air as she summoned her gauntlets. Finding a place to start climbing, Garnet gripped the wall and hoisted herself up.

It was a slow process. Rocks kept falling on her. Footholds and handholds crumbled under her, leaving her hanging by her fingers before she corrected her position. Hours went by with her fighting for each inch she climbed. Then another aftershock hit, knocking her loose again. Garnet dug her armored fingers into the wall, sliding to a stop. Taking a second to compose her thoughts Garnet looked at the future possibilities. She saw Pearl staying at the edge; Pearl jumping after her; Pearl leaving to help the humans. In the end, it steered to the former. She chuckled, shaking her head amusedly.

Refreshed, Garnet resumed her ascent. Finally long after the sun had set, she climbed out, hoisting herself out of the fissure and onto solid ground. With a sigh she turned to the town where Pearl still worked, and moved to join her when she felt the ground moving again. She jumped, avoiding the landslide that would've buried her had she not moved. Hearing a crash she followed the sound. More crashing filled the air made from falling trees. Garnet approached warily, gauntlets equipping without thought. Ahead, a corrupted gem swiped at another tree sending it flying towards her. She blocked, tossing it to the side.

It must've been woken by the earthquake, Garnet thought as she leaped at it. The lasted longer than she liked. Its armor made it difficult to defeat, and she had to crack it open before she could hit it. By the time the fight ended with a new bubbled gem in the temple, Garnet realized Pearl would be climbing out of the crevasse she'd fallen in earlier. She ran back, only to find the area empty when she returned. Afraid another gem monster might have found Pearl, Garnet turned to her future vision. Relief flooded through her as every future led to the Mountain Spire.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimers in chapters 1, 2, 16, and 20. :)  
AN: I just started my new position at work this week, so updates might be a bit slower. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Your support means a lot.**_

The Mountain Spire, Pearl found out with dismay, had not been unaffected by the earthquake. Cracks now lined the stone floors. Once proud columns leaned dangerously and the veteran Gem eyed them with sad wariness, sad that such beautiful Gem craftsmanship would be lost soon. Her steps made no sound as she made her way across the main entryway to the staircase. A strong gust swept through the building, making the pillars sway ominously. Pearl paused, sky blue eyes scrutinizing the structure's stability, and decided she could get to the stairs safely. Moving quicker than before, she made it to the stairs. When she reached the highest floor, she went over to the large archways meant for observation. She could see everything the quake had done to the surrounding landscape. Fallen trees lay on their sides with their roots exposed, and a streak of freshly deposited earth revealed another landslide.

A frown on her face, Pearl noted with discomfort that it looked similar to the one Howlite had created back in the war. The memory still remained blurry. The feel of her glaive in one hand, and when that had been shattered she recalled having used her two swords, fighting against the impossible odds until she faced Howlite alone. Pearl remembered the sensation of her swords breaking as they slashed into the enemy's gem, remembered how Howlite had cracked her gem in return before she shattered into pieces at Pearl's feet. Shaking herself from the memory Pearl resumed her watch for Garnet.

From the window where she kept watch, the precarious stability of the lower floors became much more apparent leaving the lone Gem to doubt her decision to stay upstairs. Each time the wind passed through it grew more and more certain that the courtyard below would collapse taking the rest of the Spire with it, or at the very least half of it. Before she could turn to descend the stairwell again, a flash of red and black sprinted out of the tree line. The overwhelming relief that rushed over her wiped any thought other than ' _She's alive_ ' out of her head, to the point she still hadn't moved when the entire tower came crashing down around her. A moment of weightlessness passed. Then she fell; down, down, down until she hit the bottom with a heavy thud. Garnet called her, but for some reason it sounded distant.

"PEARL!" Garnet shouted. The Mountain Spire toppled before her eyes, and she could see Pearl's small frame in its falling debris. Large chunks of stone blocked her view as she pushed forward punching away broken pieces of the tower. Searching through the rising dust, the fusion's heart sank when she saw what remained of the Mountain Spire. "Oh no." Panic bubbled up, but she shoved it back down. Gauntleted hands clawed through the wreckage, digging feverishly to get to her mate. Soothing whispers at the edge of her being assured her Pearl would be fine. She had been tough for longer than she knew her, the part of her Garnet recognized as Sapphire reminded. The part that was Ruby agreed, drawing forth the memory of the day they'd met her.

Garnet hoped they were right. Even with her future vision, the taller Gem didn't know what would happen when she found Pearl. Finally, she found Pearl's hand. It twitched limply. Pulling the rest of the debris off Pearl, Garnet gasped at the spider web cracks radiating from the upper right side of her gem. Her gauntlets vanished in a red glow, shaky hands brushing along the cracked surface. The earlier panic returned, and she couldn't push it away this time. Her face didn't change in case Pearl saw her worrying and got worse.

Powder blue eyes opened to watch the hot pink fusion, exhaustion clear in them as they took in every detail of the stoic face before them. Try as Garnet might she couldn't hide her fear and worry from the swordfighter. A weary smile flitted across her face, her hands rising to rest on her chest where Garnet could see them. When her mate's attention turned to her face, she smiled again. _I'm okay, really. It's just a few tiny cracks, that's all._ She tried brush off her injuries as nothing to worry about, but from the look Garnet gave her it wasn't working. If her love was that concerned, then her gem had to be more damaged than she thought.

Even though she wasn't sure if she could, the white Gem focused on the contents of her gem for their bag. It took all her remaining energy to summon it, pushing it weakly to Garnet. One hand grabbed it, held it close, and Pearl let herself retreat to her gem.

Catching Pearl, Garnet felt tears roll down her face. The hand holding their bag tightened, making her wonder why her partner would go to the extra effort to hand it to her. All the time she spent with Pearl had taught her that her favorite Gem planned for every possibility she could. Making sure to be gentle with Pearl, she opened the sack. They still had plenty of treasures for trade but there was a plain wood and metal container that didn't match any of the others. She pulled it out, examining it closely. When opened, Garnet laughed in disbelief as she realized it was full of Rose's tears.

Retying the bag shut and slinging it over her shoulder, she stood. There were too many possibilities of another landslide or aftershock. She moved closer to the town. Many of the buildings had been damaged, but Garnet was surprised to see how little had been destroyed. Several townsfolk watched her pass. A couple of them gathered to ask about her companion and how she was. She answered best she could; these were people Pearl had helped. When she tentatively showed one of the elderly women her gem, Garnet was surprised to be led to a pagoda temple. It stood tall and unfinished. The quake had almost no effect on it.

" _It's perfect._ " Garnet said, walking farther into the temple. She felt the humans stay back by the entrance. If she were honest with herself, she felt grateful they did. Moving to the back of the main room, she lowered herself to the floor and opened the container again. The first drop nearly missed, her hands shook so much. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Garnet rubbed the liquid over Pearl's gem before using another drop.


	26. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Crystal Gems. They belong to Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network.**

 **To Aldecaalfi and Yoru no Nx, you're so sweet! Thank you~!**

Warm, soothing energy washed over her. She could feel each crack in her gem close leaving behind smooth white nacre. A sense of relief hummed at the edges of her consciousness. She didn't feel strong enough to regenerate yet. She waited and focused on what she wanted to look like next. She liked the way the clothes she'd made felt, but she preferred to wear those rather than alter her form. Armor wasn't necessary. Colors, she thought, will be the first details to choose. From there she wondered which clothes she wanted most, which ones went best with what. She felt a touch across her gem. Soft and repetitive, it made her feel safe and loved. It sometimes stopped and she felt lonely until it started again. At long last, she decided on the basic forms of her clothes.

Next she thought about her hair style. Would it be too much of a change if she shortened it? Lengthened it? She couldn't change certain aspects of herself, but she could change some. Lost in her gem, she debated each point of her next form. She knew Garnet was waiting for her but she refused to reform before she thought everything through. It was her way of reforming. Slowly, each piece of her new image became clearer as she sorted through what she wanted with meticulous precision.

When she finally approved, she let her gem form the image she kept focused on. Knowing from past experience that her form would shift through her previous forms briefly before settling into the one she chose, she maintained her desired image until she felt her newly reformed feet touch the floor. Sounds filtered in first. There was a gasp from in front of her, and murmurs and whispers from some distance to her right. She felt her newly lengthened hair brush her arms. It brought a tiny smile to her face.

The first thing Pearl saw were three tri-colored eyes staring at her. The depth of emotion stunned her. She smiled wider, hugging her friend and mate. She didn't mind that Garnet squeezed a bit too tight. She definitely loved being lifted into the air and spun. Hearty laughter filled the room they were in, which she just began to realize was a pagoda temple. Pearl hugged Garnet tighter, burying her face in her mate's chest happily.

"I missed you," Garnet whispered. She nuzzled her mate's pink hair, running a hand through the long tresses. A familiar tap to her wrist asked the time. "Three weeks. We've been stayin' in one of the local temples." Wide eyes looked up. She chuckled at the astonishment in them, pressing a kiss to Pearl's gem. The silent Gem felt her face heat up. She held Garnet's hands and brought them up to her lips, kissing both gems. Ruby's gem warmed at the attention. The jolt of cold Sapphire's gem gave her made her grin.

 _I missed you, too._ Pearl mouthed, stepping back to inspect her new form. Her shirt was sleeveless, as fit her usual preference, with a sash tied neatly around her waist. The influence their travels had on her was clear in the style of clothing she'd chosen. Her shorts were longer, reaching just below the knees. Pearl had kept her ballet flats; they were a constant favorite in all her reformations. Remembering the sensations she'd felt while in her gem, the white Gem glanced at her mate. _Thank you._

"For what?" Garnet was confused.

 _For finding Rose's tears and healing me, and staying with me. I could feel each time you were near._ Her hand rose to touch her gem as her secret smile appeared. _It made me really happy._ For all her eloquence, Pearl discovered she had a hard time finding the words to describe how she felt. Unaware that her face showed exactly what she meant, she started several sentences only to stop mid-word. Garnet took her hands, rubbing her thumbs over the pale skin. She waited for those clear blues to meet her own.

"It's alright. I understand." Pulling Pearl closer Garnet hugged her again, reveling in having her slender love in her arms again. "Don't eve' scare me like tha' again!" After a while she realized the humans that had been visiting when Pearl regenerated were still there, watching the whole scene in awe. It seemed Pearl noticed as well because she pressed her face to her mate's chest. She lifted her head a minute later to see if they were still there, her cheeks burning indigo. Pearl recognized quite a few faces in the crowd. They had been some of the humans she'd helped after the earthquake.

The crowd whispered as she walked over to them. _Hello._ Though hesitant, the greeting had the desired effect. The same people who'd approached Garnet weeks earlier now thanked Pearl for her help, and Pearl tried to refuse their gifts until it became clear she would offend them if she didn't accept. Occasionally she looked at her partner in confused joy, flashing a toothy grin. Her entire body showed how happy she was, how proud she felt at having been useful to the life forms she swore to protect. When one townsfolk gave her a dish of her favorite soup Pearl glowed and thanked her profusely.

Jealousy spiked through Garnet, and she frowned. She knew it was irrational, that Pearl loved her. She took a deep breath to calm down. Opening her eyes, the fusion stared surprised at Pearl holding the dish out to her. She'd already drunken some of it and waited her Garnet to have some as well. Garnet glanced at the throng of people behind the shorter gem. Most stared at Pearl in shock. _Not out of ordinary_ , she thought. _They haven't seen her eat before._ Sipping from the bowl, she didn't see how brightly Pearl's gem lit up or the sly knowing smirk she wore.

As she accepted the bowl her mate passed back to her, Pearl casually mentioned: _We had this broth after our conversation the first day. When you admitted you were jealous of that sailor and the merchant._ Her smiling eyes watched her over the bowl's edge as she drank. Caught, Garnet laughed. She should've known her Pearl would notice her change in mood. The broth only had enough left for two more sips when the white gem returned it, and Garnet emptied it in a long drink. _Do you remember what I said?_

"'I'm not going anywhere without you.'" The fusion whispered. She set the empty bowl down then tugged Pearl's new sash, bringing her love closer. She grinned at the tiny gasp Pearl made as she pressed her full lips against soft pink ones. Pale hands slid over her arms to tangle in her thick curls. Aware they still had company Garnet pulled away, humming in pleasure as Pearl chased her, her frustration at their kiss ending showing in the way her brow furrowed. "I'm not, either. You're stuck with me."

Teary eyed and still flushed from their kiss, Pearl stared at her. Brushing her tears away before they fell, she nodded. The tiny, near inaudible "mh" sound she made hit Garnet like a punch to her stomach. Like on the ship, she said nothing about it. Instead the tall gem hugged Pearl again, committing the precious sound to memory.


	27. Chapter 25

**Please see disclaimers in earlier chapters.**

One of her favorite things to do since reforming was having her hair played with. The past few provinces they visited provided several different ways she could style her hair, and plenty of women happy to do so for the right price. Garnet watched, studying silently how the hairdressers maneuvered Pearl's tresses into intricate coifs. They had offered to work on hers too, and she politely declined each time. She liked the way her hair was already. Now they were at a warp pad site, testing to see if Rose's tears could repair the broken warp.

While Pearl went about getting the warp up fixed, Garnet wandered off. She didn't go too far, simply enjoying a moment alone with the knowledge her mate was safe nearby. Even after centuries of being on Earth she still experienced moments of complete and utter awe of the planet's natural beauty. It resonated deeply in her, in the parts that were Ruby and Sapphire too. A lizard climbing along a branch paused to look at her before continuing up. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun letting the light warm her. Eventually she felt the urge to return to the warp pad.

Sunlight filled the clearing around the crystal slab. It looked like new, none of the previous cracks present to hinder travel. Kneeling patiently in the center was Pearl, head upturned with her eyes closed. Everything about her from her content expression to her relaxed posture radiated happiness. Garnet stopped at the edge of field. Part of her felt guilty for intruding on Pearl's solitude when she'd let the fusion have hers. The slow way one eye slid open to look at her gave her chills. At that moment she saw the terrifying renegade before her again, and she chuckled. She hadn't expected that. Then Pearl blinked and the moment passed.

"You got the warp working."

Nodding her affirmation Pearl patted the spot next to her. When Garnet was settled comfortably, the alabaster gem leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I was thinking we could go back to the temple for a while." Garnet broke the companionable silence between them, "Since you fixed the warp pad here, we can come back whenever we feel like it." Before she could say anything more, Pearl shoot to her feet and was tugging her arm insistently, looking excited. Amused at her antics and understanding Pearl really missed their friends, especially Amethyst, Garnet stood. The giddy grin the swordfighter wore lit up her whole face. Her entire body screamed impatience.

 _We can give Amethyst all the gifts we bought her! Oh, it'll be nice to be in the temple, at least until we're ready to return. Do you think it would be rude if we only stayed a few days before coming back?_ Pearl asked signing so fast her partner could barely keep up. _It's been a lot of fun getting to spend time, just the two of us. I don't want it to end just yet._ Garnet wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders, pressing an affectionate kiss to her gem.

"I like that plan," she whispered. The warp activated, and they flew through the warp stream. Pearl liked the light blues of its light. Then it was gone, leaving them standing in the temple entrance in front of a stunned Rose Quartz and Celestite. Surprise turned to joy at seeing the pair. Rose glided over to them and soon had them engulfed in a hug that would have crushed humans. Pearl returned it briefly, taking in her friend's comforting affection before squirming out of her grip. She craned her neck, blue eyes darting everywhere looking for the familiar white locks and playful grin. An irritated snort came from her as she failed to see Amethyst. She looked askance to Celestite who gestured outside.

As the silent gem left, Celestite raised an eyebrow at Garnet. "That's quite a change from her usual look," she commented referring to Pearl's long styled hair. "And definitely not how she was when you left. You changed, too. Did something happen?" There was genuine concern in her tone. Garnet shrugged.

"We fought a corrupted gem on our way and I got split up, and had to heal." She told them what had happened in the blunt way she had. Rose was crying, tugging the fusion into another hug while saying how happy she felt they were safe. Celestite quickly agreed glad to see them both after so long.

Outside, Pearl walked along the beach following the set of footsteps left behind by a very rambunctious Amethyst. Just moments after trailing them, she caught a glimpse of white hair and lowered her stance. Creeping silently now so that her steps made no noise, the alabaster gem sneaked up on her prey with slow intent, her eyes sparkling in the dark. Only a handful of steps away Pearl crouched further, and pounced. She flew towards Amethyst and tackled her into a roll heedless of her hair getting messed up. Part of her knew either she or Garnet could fix it later. Amethyst let out a surprised shriek, which dissolved into giggles as Pearl's slender fingers found her ticklish spots.

Breathless, the purple gem looked at her tormentor. She blinked, wondering if this were an illusion because Pearl had left with Garnet and she didn't have long hair. But the way Pearl embraced her told her no, her favorite gem was really there. "PEARL! YOU'RE BACK!" She cheered happily returning the hug. "I missed you."

Pulling back Pearl smiled at her admirer. _I missed you too, Amethyst. We brought back gifts for everyone. Well, mostly you._ Pearl said. The mention of presents caught the smaller gem's attention. She followed Pearl back to the temple holding her hand the whole time. On the way she told Pearl all about the training and fun she had, and how many animals she could shape shift into now, even how they took turns looking after her tree. Pearl in turn promised to tell her all about hers and Garnet's journeys.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers in earlier chapter.  
Thank you to everyone who reads this, and to my lovely reviewers! 3**

"You were in an earthquake?!" Amethyst yelled, making Pearl flinch back. Her nose scrunched at the high-pitched shriek. Seeing Garnet in the area below, she shouted. "Garnet, you were in an earthquake?" Tiny purple arms snaked around Pearl's slim waist, pressing her empty bell into Pearl's back. A pale hand combed through her hair fondly and the smaller Gem calmed a bit. They were sitting by Pearl's tree which looked much sprightlier than the entire time of her absence. Its blossoms reminded Pearl they had not yet seen Japan, but as she pulled Amethyst into her lap and rested her chin on the mop of hair she decided every moment with her was worth stalling.

As she calmed the youngest Gem, Pearl replayed her experience of the disaster. It always helped when she couldn't use her hands. Seeing the way the image shook, Amethyst stopped squirming and watched wide-eyed while the ground opened and Garnet fell. The image flickered to Pearl's frenzied aide in the burning town. They watched together unaware that Garnet had reached them just as the projection started, bringing along Rose and Celestite with her. She motioned them to be quiet. Nodding the quartz' agreed. The five sat in silence, watching as holo-Pearl returned to the fissure in search for Garnet then cried when she couldn't. It flickered again, displaying the damaged Mountain Spire. Images of Garnet and falling debris and Garnet again flashed across the screen, and then…nothing.

Pearl blinked, mentally shaking herself. She hadn't meant to show Amethyst that. Wary, she glanced down at the small form on her lap and was surprised to see her crying. Amethyst twisted around, burying her face in Pearl's shoulder. The realization of why the image went blank hit her hard. It somehow hurt to know her favorite gem could die. She looked at the others hoping they understood. Garnet nodded and whispered to Rose they should let them have some privacy. Celestite agreed, sending a respectful look to Pearl. A memory surfaced and she called out to Amethyst. "Pearl won't leave us that easily. She took on an entire Homeworld platoon by herself once."

"She did?"

"Yes. Her gem was cracked almost in half but Garnet found her and brought her to Rose Quartz." The lunar quartz smiled. "Pearl's got Garnet just as much as Garnet's got her. And you, Amethyst." With those words ringing through the youngest gem's thoughts, Celestite rejoined her leader and friend. The pair waited until they couldn't hear them anymore, then Pearl gently nudged her friend back, using her thumb to wipe away her tears.

 _It's alright._ Pearl seemed to say, although neither her hands nor her lips moved. _I'm here. With you._ That part made Amethyst grin.

"And presents!" she added, holding up a few of the toys Pearl had picked out for her. "Pearl? Why'd you make your hair long?" Curious wandering fingers reached out and tangled in the pink strands effectively ruined Pearl's carefully upswept hair, but Pearl couldn't get irritated while Amethyst looked so mystified. She smiled sheepishly when she saw how messy she'd made her mentor's hair, and tried to smooth it back down with her hands. Pearl gently pulled her hands away so she could remove the pins she used. Exchanging them for a brush and comb, she handed them to Amethyst and explained how to use them.

When Garnet returned hours later she found Amethyst playing with Pearl's hair, pinning it up, undoing it and brushing it smooth before starting over. She chuckled at the adorable scene. The purple gem really brought the softer side of her mate who normally didn't like being treated like a doll. Understandably, of course, since Ruby and Sapphire remembered what it was like on Homeworld. "Pearl. Hello, Amethyst." Pearl raised a hand in greeting, affectionately sighing when her hair was tugged a touch too hard. "Be gentle; that hurt her."

"Oops. Sorry, Pearl." The purple gem glanced back to Garnet. "What's going on?"

Garnet shrugged, not saying anything as she sat next to them. She held out a covered bowl to Pearl, "Brought you back some of your favorite." The look Pearl gave her was part surprise mixed with annoyance. She smirked, signing to open it. The aroma from the bowl caught Amethyst's attention, and she peeked over a pale shoulder to see what made it. Seeing a bowl of soup she wondered why the fusion would call it Pearl's favorite. Last time she checked her friend didn't like eating. She stared at Garnet in disbelief when Pearl really did drink from the bowl. It had to be very tasty if she was willing to ignore her distaste of digesting food for it. "You have to ask Pearl."

Before she could ask, the white gem held up the quarter-full bowl. Even in her haste to try something Pearl liked, she didn't miss the signed conversation between her friends. They both had different styles of saying the same words that fit their personalities. Garnet's movements were patient and thought-out like she didn't spend much time signing while Pearl's were graceful and flowing, no doubt from centuries of practice. If she were honest, she didn't even know Garnet knew how to sign like Pearl. All the soup gone, she set it down beside her.

"I'd like to play with your hair," the hot pink gem said suddenly. Cheeks burning teal her partner smiled and asked Amethyst to sit with her. "Did you like the soup, Amethyst?"

"Uh-huh! It's delicious, no wonder Pearl loves it!" She said, her eyes following Garnet's hands as she carefully brushed and combed the pastel pink tresses before separating sections and weaving them into intricate braids. Some parts were twisted and spun to loop around a tight bun, which Garnet held in place with one hand as she accepted the hairpins Pearl handed her with the other. In mere minutes she had recreated one of the more complicated styles she'd learned back in China. "Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"China." Garnet answered, "We're going to Japan next." She kissed Pearl's cheek. Her mate leaned back, turning her head to kiss her neck.

"You're going back?" Amethyst whined. She pouted, making Pearl laugh at her petulance. It wasn't like she used to laugh; this was more like staccato sighs accompanied with shaking shoulders and bright eyes. It didn't help her mood at first, until she realized what the white gem was doing. Then her expression turned to awe at having gotten Pearl to laugh; not just the tiny breathless giggle or drawn-out huffs that were chuckles, but actual laughter. "You're coming back though, right?"

 _Of course we are. We're taking this time to explore Earth without having to worry about Homeworld destroying it._ Pearl said once she calmed. _We leave in the morning, and I don't know how long we'll be gone. You'll be fine, Amethyst. I promise we'll come back._ She ruffled her friend's hair smiling widely. When the sun began rising over the horizon, the trio knew it was time to part ways again. Garnet led the way back to the temple. Walking beside her, Pearl carried Amethyst on her hip, and talking the entire trip down. She pressed butterfly kisses all over the purple quartz's face, making her giggle at her silliness. Celestite waited by the warp pad with their bag, refilled with what various items. She smiled at Pearl, and asked for a moment of their time.

Setting Amethyst down, she followed the larger white gem into the temple proper, where all the bubbled gems were kept. Nervous now, and more than a bit wary of what the other person could possibly want to talk about, Pearl studied the bubbles. Many were hers, and most of those were her compatriots. Turning back to her team mate, Pearl watched her with an inscrutable expression. _What is it you wanted to talk to me about?_

"Please be more careful this time," Celestite said, handing her a rolled up piece of fabric. She unrolled it to reveal about a dozen glass vials filled with translucent pink liquid. "This will be easier than digging through the bag for the canteen, thought that's still in there in case you need to refill these or break them. To be honest, I was worried about you both. I know I shouldn't have, since you've got Garnet, but I did. At least this time, it wasn't because you were being a reckless living shield for Rose or taking on an entire army on your own." Her smile and the shimmer in her eyes told Pearl she was teasing her.

 _Thank you, Celestite._ Pearl signed. All of a sudden, the taller Gem pulled her into a hug. She tensed, slowly relaxing as the large gem held her. She eventually returned the gesture, and then backed away. _And I'm not reckless!_ She mock-pouted, waving as she rejoined Garnet at the warp pad, ready to explore the planet she fought for more. Double-checking they had everything including the vials, Pearl ruffled Amethyst's hair and looked up to Rose. Their leader beamed, excited for them.

"Have lots of fun, you two! Tell me all about it when you come back!" Pearl nodded, looking at Garnet the whole time. She felt Garnet take her hand and wrap it around her arm. Blue light surrounded the couple, and they were back in the clearing in China.


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers in earlier chapters. :)**

The sun had not yet risen here and the night sky was filled with stars. A light breeze rustled through the treetops. It was a cool, clear spring night and the bright half-moon lit their way as they walked. From the darkness came a nocturnal symphony. Crickets sang unseen. Frogs called out, creatures ran through the brush, an owl let out a low hoot. The only foreign sound is their steps along the forest floor. It's peaceful, Pearl feels leaning her head on her mate's shoulder and smiling. Everything felt serene as if nothing could disturb the tranquility that surrounded them, and Pearl relaxed even more into Garnet's side as they walked.

Garnet wrapped an arm around her love's shoulders, enjoying the way she felt next to her. A tendril of pride wove around her heart, remembering them both when they first met and knowing they'd grown so much since then. She wanted to know what Celestite had wanted to talk about. It hadn't escaped her how her mate had tensed as she'd followed their team mate, but when they'd returned they acted friendlier. The fusion pushed it from her mind. It didn't involve her, and if Pearl wanted to tell her she would. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she'd stopped until long fingers caressed her jawline.

Curious blues questioned her below arched eyebrows. Playfully, her love tapped her nose and danced away. The white gem paused to glance back at her. Garnet grinned and chased after her. She knew she was fast, and still Pearl darted just out of reach. The graceful way she danced around gave the fusion a challenge she happily accepted. Left, right, forward, right, back, turn; they ran and jumped and weaved in their game of tag. Once one caught the other the chase began anew, until the sky lightened and the sun rose above the horizon.

Garnet caught Pearl by her wrist, spinning her around to press flush against the fusion. The sensation of fusion edged their peripheral senses. Nervousness weighed in Garnet's heart, worried her alabaster partner would panic again. With a deep breath, Pearl nodded her permission. Slowly, making sure to give Pearl plenty of time in case she changed her mind, the taller Gem led her. They moved seamlessly together, their styles one more dovetailing.

Three gems glowed brightly, then two bodies, and suddenly Sardonyx appeared in a flash of light and dragonflies. She blinked. It had been so long since she'd been…well, herself. She wanted to laugh boisterously, to speak in loud cheerful tones. Part of her couldn't, and part of her did. She compromised, laughing softly and loudly whispering how happy she felt. "I love being here," she announced. "It's been so long!" She moved, looking around with her new perspective and admiring the landscape. Much better than the war-torn battlefields she'd seen most of her existence. Sadly, Sardonyx knew she'd have to defuse soon. Pearl was getting anxious, and the bead of panicky fear that grew in her told the quirky fusion plenty. So did the feeling of complete and utter joy radiating through her entire being. With a final laugh Sardonyx vanished, leaving Garnet and Pearl wrapped around each other with blissful dazed smiles on their faces.

Pearl opened her eyes first, sliding them closed again as she fought the urge to run away. Being fused with Garnet felt every bit as amazing as she remembered. I didn't ruin it this time, she thought. She felt full lips brushing over her eyelids, her cheeks. They moved up to her gem, down to her nose before moving to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, opening her eyes when they parted. At some point of their fusion Garnet's shades had vanished, and now the swordfighter could see the love and pure joy in the heterochromatic eyes gazing at her.

"Thank you, Pearl." Tears fell down Garnet's cheeks and Pearl kissed them away. The fusion couldn't possibly say everything she felt at the moment. It was clear in Pearl's expression she didn't need to either. She tried to say some of it anyway, "Thank you for doing this with me. I know it wasn't easy, and I'm proud of you."

 _Thank you too, Garnet._ Pearl said wiping tears of her own away. _I forgot how great it felt to be Sardonyx. Maybe we could do that again? Not soon, but again?_ Strong hands picked her up and they spun. The joyous laughter bursting from Garnet made her laugh too, and soon they were falling to the ground in fits. Their laughter tapered into giggles as they lay, Garnet hovering over Pearl on the grassy riverbank. _I love you, Garnet._

"I love you, Pearl." Garnet answered, "And yes, we can."

 _Garnet?_ Pearl's hands wandered up her mate's arms and looped around her neck.

"Yeah, love?" The fusion asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Where are we?_


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers are in earlier chapters. :)**

Sardonyx, in her excitement, had taken them farther northeast from where they started. It took a couple of days before they wandered into a town before they could find out just _how_ far they'd gone. After finding their way to a port city and locating a ship willing to ferry them to Japan, Garnet and Pearl watch the waves. Neither was eager to repeat their previous sea-faring experience. The sails billowed out in a strong headwind, pushing them faster across the stretch of water separating China and Japan. This put everyone in a good mood, and even the irascible captain seemed pleased with their progress though his stoic mannerisms gave away very little of what he thought. Despite the promise of a quick voyage, Pearl found herself irritated at the humans. A few of the sailors stared at Garnet when they thought she wasn't looking, and the white Gem barely kept from showing them the business end of her sword.

Each time she noticed it, her heart tightened. Red hot anger shot through her, as if she'd been hit by lightning. It made her want to hit someone. Pearl knew this feeling well, this jealousy that caused her rational mind go haywire. She clung to Garnet and tried to keep in mind that Garnet loved her, but it was difficult. She realized with bitter irony that it was her turn for this particular brand of madness. The strong arms wrapped around her waist reminded her Garnet's answer while also serving as a barrier keeping her from attacking the leering humans. Sending them a scathing glare, Pearl scowled.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asked, despite having an idea. She had figured out what made her partner tense some short time after boarding. It wasn't that hard since the smaller Gem resembled an open book, but she wanted Pearl to talk with her about it.

 _It's infuriating! I don't like the way they keep staring at you. I know I'm being irrational, but I can't stop wanting to hit them just for looking!_ The pink-haired gem said, glowering at the waves hitting the side of the ship. Fingers lifted her chin gently, drawing her gaze up until she was looking at Garnet. Her visor hid most of her face again, making her hard to read. _Garnet?_

"I don't care about them, Pearl. I'm not goin' anywhere without you." The matter-of-fact way she said those words reassured her. Hearing her own words made Pearl smile, and Garnet smiled back. If she were completely honest, seeing her mate glaring daggers at the humans was beyond cute. The fusion like the way the slender gem puffed up. It was like seeing a bird ruffle its feathers to appear bigger. Pearl blushed and crossed her arms. Embarrassed now, she stalked off to the other side of the deck. She wasn't really mad; she just didn't appreciate being compared to bird.

Garnet watched confused as her pink-haired partner walked away. Did she say something wrong? What was it? Or had Pearl simply decided she wanted space? Frowning, the magenta gem leaned against the ship's railing sifting through the conversation. Everything was going well until… She groaned internally. She'd said that thought about Pearl looking like a bird out loud! The small distance seemed to grow with each step she took, but in what felt like no time at all Garnet stood behind Pearl. The words got stuck in her throat, and she fought to say them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Pearl turned her head, looking out of the corner of her eye at the taller gem. _I'm not mad._ She replied, gesturing at the air beside her. Taking the invitation, Garnet moved closer. _I don't like being compared to a bird is all. They're dirty and messy._ She eyed her mate with suspicion, and the fusion was quick to assure her she didn't think of her as 'dirty and messy'. One of the sailors Pearl disliked walked past them, and she nearly lunged at him when he said something crude. It was Garnet's arm around her waist that stopped her. The man sneered at her, and she bared her teeth. Paling, he scurried back to his duties leaving a fuming Pearl and amused Garnet behind. Deciding that it would best to take Pearl below deck for the moment, Garnet led her still irate love to the hold.

"Pearl." Instantly, the sword fighter focused on her. "I love you, and I'm not leaving you." She nodded, eyes darting to the stairwell and back to the fusion. Calming, Pearl smiled wryly at herself, knowing she had overreacted. She shook her head, snaking her arms around Garnet's neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Everything else went fuzzy when Garnet kissed her back, bringing them impossibly closer. Hands started to wander when a cough from behind broke them apart. The captain stood at the foot of the stairs looking uncomfortable at the most.

 _"_ _We'll be there by day's end, ladies."_ Having said what he had to say, he ascended the stairs. The blue tint liberally painting Pearl's cheeks matched the smug little smile Garnet wore. Fortunately for Pearl, and the ship's crew, the captain's prediction was right. They arrived at the northernmost island where the couple sought out a place where they could learn more about the local areas. It was at an inn that they found it in the form of a warrior who was willing to assist Pearl in perfecting her sign language.


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers are in earlier chapters. :)**

Japan held an air of mystery that while similar was completely different than China's. The vast differences between the two felt disconcerting despite obvious parallels. Walking down the wide road leading south, the two Gems skirted the nearby settlements. Occasionally, Pearl would spot tiny stone houses with food and incense in front of them. She stopped each time, puzzlement masking her face as she tried to work out why humans would leave their nourishment out for whomever to take. Were the houses places the local wildlife could find food easily? She didn't understand it at all, and when she asked Garnet her mate shrugged with a mysterious smile. The pink-blonde gem knew that look well. An affectionate huff answered the unspoken challenge.

The next time they happened across one, some young children were putting what looked like small bread rolls in front of a stone house larger than any they'd seen earlier. Cautiously Pearl stepped forward, catching their attention. The girls stared at her and Garnet. Pale all over and wearing the clothes she'd made in Japan, Pearl knew she looked out of place here. The same went for Garnet with her thick, tightly-curled hair and darker skin, making Pearl smile at the way the boys had to tilt their heads back to see her face. Hoping the little changes she learned were helpful, Pearl kneeled to their level. This made the kids startle, until they realized Pearl didn't mean any harm. _Hello._

" _Hello._ " The youngest girl said shyly.

" _Who are you? What do you want?_ " One of the boys interrupted moving in front of her. Blinking, the pale gem struggled to find a way to tell them her name. At a loss for answers, she turned to Garnet hoping she could help. She felt the tension she hadn't realized she had melt away when Garnet stepped up to answer the child's question.

" _I'm Garnet, and this is Pearl."_ She said, gesturing at Pearl when she said her name, " _We're travelers visiting this country."_ This seemed to appease the boy as he stepped to the side. Glad they understood Pearl gave them the best friendly smile she could, trying to appear as harmless as possible. The girl who greeted them kept glancing between her and Garnet. She twiddled her fingers though her eyes stayed locked on the palest hair she'd ever seen. Doing her best to ignore the dirt on her clothes, the white Gem lowered her head a little inviting her to touch. Small fingers hesitantly stroked her bangs. This encouraged the other kids, and soon most of their wariness dispelled. After a while Pearl tired of having her hair petted and pulled away enough to let the children know.

Pouting, they listened. Pearl airily waved at the stone house by the road, tilting her head. _What is that for?_ From the looks of confusion, she knew the kids didn't understand her. She repeated herself slower in the hopes they'd catch on. Thankfully, one of the boys did.

" _It's a shrine for the spirits. We bring them food and gifts._ " He said. Both Gems exchanged glances and said nothing. Earth was a strange place full of strange beings. " _Why do move your hands like that?_ "

" _Pearl doesn't speak. She uses sign language to talk."_ Garnet answered, one hand resting on her mate's back. A few seconds passed as the words sunk in.

" _Why?"_ asked another girl. Pearl raised a fist to her chest and lifted her chin proudly. Her meaning was clear since the boys automatically straightened up in the same way. The girl shook her head. " _I still don't understand._ "

" _Honor, Kitome._ " The tallest said. Blushing, Kitome turned back to Pearl. " _We have to go now. Our families will come looking for us if we're gone too long._ "

The kids waved as they left, and Pearl waved back smiling. She stood, brushing dirt from her knees as she did, and looked curiously at the shrine. Humans had such odd notions, she mused, to believe in what they can't see. The hand on her back slid lower stopping at her hips. She leaned into Garnet, content with the answers they'd gotten. Garnet hummed, leading them down the road. It would take some time to reach a safe point to travel to the southern islands. At least two weeks if they walked at the rate they were going now. If they used their powers, the journey would only take a few days at most. Raising the question with Pearl brought a long conversation about both options, ending with them agreeing to occasionally using their abilities for longer trips or more dangerous routes.

Garnet led the way most of the time, using her visions to guide the both along safer paths. The island had vast mountain ranges covered in forests. Some of her visions had corrupted gems attacking them in areas humans couldn't access. These she steered away from as she didn't want to risk another close call. Wrapped up in her thoughts she followed Pearl down to a small river, running into her when she suddenly stopped. Pearl stood perfectly still her narrowed eyes boring intensely into the running water. One hand moved to the sword she wore at her hip. Following her gaze, Garnet tried to see what held her mate's attention.

The water flowed quickly over large stones, eddies at times blocking the bottom from view. Something was there, it just wasn't visible; Pearl had a keen sense of detail. If she thought anything was out of place, she would determine what it was first. The pink-haired gem took a step back, lowering into a better combat stance, but made no other move as she maintained her scrutiny of the waterway. Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Her third eye sifted through the possibilities, searching for the source of Pearl's vigilance. Just as abruptly as she'd tensed, the slender gem relaxed, walking forward as if she hadn't been prepared for battle mere seconds earlier. Confused, Garnet followed. A pale hand rose to stop her at the riverbank then moved to point at the dark figure hiding between rocks.

Another shadow of the same shape rested further to the left. Pearl shook her head, sending her companion a self-exasperated look. _They startled me. Do they usually grow so large?_ The shrug she received she expected. _I wonder if they're salamanders, like the ones we've seen before._ Satisfied that she knew what was in the water, Pearl stepped onto one of the rocks closest to her. Another step, followed by Garnet, and another…

It took less than a second. Pearl's foot slipped on an algae-covered stone, sending her into the river. A flash of green and all Garnet could see was murky water. Scanning the water's surface for her partner, she frowned. The water cleared enough to see. A salamander rested on the river bed, much larger than its kindred. Familiar legs hung from its mouth, kicking at it futilely. The creature opened its mouth and they were gone. "Pearl!"

 **A.N. If you're curious about the ones Pearl saw, I suggest looking up Japanese giant salamanders.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Please see earlier chapters for disclaimers.**

If there was ever a time she felt more disgusted and irritated, she couldn't recall it at the moment. Everything she touched felt slimy and she grimaced at the sensation. There wasn't much room to move around. Repeatedly, Pearl berated herself. How did she not notice this creature hiding in the water? The muscles around her loosened and she slid into a wide area. There were several other wildlife scattered in its stomach with her, and…Kitome. Crouching, Pearl made her way over to the terrified child. She reached out and tapped her shoulder. Dark, teary eyes shot up. Pearl watched more tears well up as the girl recognized her. " _Pearl-sama?_ "

 _Yes, Kitome. It'll be alright. You'll be safe soon._ Pearl tried to smile convincingly, but Kitome still looked scared. _Garnet's still out there and I have my sword still._ She lifted her scabbard holding the blade. This seemed to help. Wiping away her tears, the girl sniffled and looked at Pearl hopefully. The salamander shook violently, making her scream and cover her ears as Pearl moved to protect her. From what, she wasn't sure. What she did know was that outside, Garnet had hit the salamander. Moving back, her eyes scanned for anything odd about this creature. Apparent lack of digestive acids aside, there also appeared to not be any other organs present. _I'm going to look around._

Kitome shook her head, pleading with wide terrified eyes for Pearl not to leave her. With a reassuring smile, the Gem steadied the human child when more hits made the salamander tremble. " _Please, d-don't leave me._ " A hand pressed on her shoulder, signaling for her to stay put. Pearl took a couple steps back, drawing her sword. The sound of sliding steel filled the air, the solid weight of the hilt in her palm comforting in itself. She had her suspicions about what attacked them and wanted to confirm it first. The light green coloring of the organ tissue confirmed her thought. Returning to Kitome, she crouched next to her.

Waving her hand to catch her attention, Pearl made a gesture to her brave little friend to take a deep breath and hold it when Pearl attacked the stomach wall. Another moment of shaking as Garnet fought the salamander outside. After making sure Kitome was ready, Pearl turned to face her opponent.

Outside, Garnet growled. She felt angry, and scared, and worried. There was no way her mate would've gotten eaten that easily, at least that's what she told herself. She charged at the thing again, punching and kicking with all her strength. It had little effect on it aside from making it lash out at her. For all its impressive size and stamina it was surprising fast in the water, whipping its tail around to bat her away. Garnet scoffed running back to attack again. A layer of slick liquid coated its skin making her hits slid off. The ineffectiveness of her fighting style against this enemy disturbed her, sending static shocks dancing across her skin. It reached the water at her feet without notice. The surge made the enormous salamander convulse, and it leaped to the riverbank for safety, mistrustful of the strange sensation.

Garnet didn't show her surprise. She pushed towards it, halting as it flinched. She watched it swing its massive head to the side trying the see what made it hurt. It flinched again, mouth snapping at the air at its side. Wary of the strange behavior the fusion hit it again, jumping back to avoid being hit by the tail again. Carefully she moved as the salamander snapped at nothing again. Sunlight glinted off a tiny part of its side. Peering closer, the magenta Gem gasped. The tip of a sword pierced the hide from inside, and as she watched it retreated into the flesh. Determination renewed she lunged at the salamander.

She's alive, she repeated over and over, a prayer-like mantra that spurred her on and made every punch harder and every kick stronger. Each strike against dark flesh connected more firmly. Again it flinched away, and Garnet could see the glint of metal poking out of the side, twisting before vanishing from view. "Hold on, Pearl. I'll get you out of there."

Kitome watched Pearl unleash yet another flurry of expert strikes, slashes, and thrusts at the walls of their prison. The Gem hadn't stayed in one place or attacked the same spot twice. It almost looked like she was searching for something. The shaking had turned to thrashing when Garnet noticed Pearl's sword piercing through, and Pearl took care not to focus in the same place as her mate. Determination writ across her face, the white gem lashed out, rending a long cut near the esophagus. Nothing happened, other than more tremors.

" _Pearl-sama? What are you looking for?_ " Kitome asked. One long finger pointed to the gem on Pearl's forehead. Confused more now, the girl repeated her question.

Annoyed that she would need to either hold her sword another way or sheath it to talk, Pearl let the blade slide into its scabbard. Free to use both hands, she explained in detail what she sought: a stone set into the body of the beast. It would be polished, possibly faceted, and green judging from the hue of the organs. Wanting to help, Kitome got up and began searching above them then at their feet. She didn't see any stones and edged closer to its esophagus, peering into the tunnel. Glancing back at the Gem warrior, she walked forward looking there for Pearl's mysterious stone. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her. Kitome shrieked, struggling to escape the firm hold.

Pearl set her down back in the stomach, frowning at her. _Stay here, I'll look._ Rising and turning in one smooth motion, she went where she'd pulled Kitome from and began her search there. It didn't take long to find what she wanted. A rectangular green gem with scissor cut lay embedded in the salamander's throat. _A variscite?!_ Pushing her surprise aside for the moment, Pearl drew her sword and thrust it deep into the surrounding flesh until the hilt touched the wall. She withdrew her weapon and stabbed again, this time closer to the gem core. It shook violently, and she decided she'd done enough damage to defeat it. Pearl ran back to Kitome and hoped they weren't still in the water. A quick signal from her told the human to hold her breathe.

Yanking her hand back, Garnet watched her partner's sword push through the skin. Several inches of metal paused then retreated only to emerge seconds later. The salamander hissed and twisted. Aiming for the same place she punched, a cloud obscuring her vision as she did. She looked around, trying to see Pearl through the light fog. The fusion found her crouched next to someone. As she covered the distance in two long strides, Garnet picked her up swinging her around in a circle and pulling her into a hug. Feeling Pearl push her away and walk off Garnet frowned, her eyes following her as the pale gem bent to bubble the light green gem.

 _I'm sorry, Garnet. I wanted to make sure this one got bubbled._ Pearl said as she sent the bubbled gem back to the temple. _Kitome, are you hurt?_ When Kitome shook her head, Garnet recognized her as one of the children they'd talked to days ago. The child looked at Pearl in a way reminiscent of Amethyst. _Where is your home? I'll—We'll help you back._ Garnet nodded. Never taking her eyes off Pearl, the fusion wanted nothing more than seclude herself in a secluded place only she and Pearl could reach.


	33. Chapter 31

**For disclaimers, please see earlier chapters.**

Taking the girl home took longer than Garnet hoped, as she jumped at every little sound and movement around them. Her counterpart understood and assured Kitome every time they were safe, that no more monsters were going to eat them. One of Pearl's hands never left Garnet's arm however, the slight shaking in them giving away her own worries of it happening again to the other gem. Upon reaching the village Kitome lived in, the travelers were surrounded by adults who fussed over the girl. There seemed to be some animosity towards Pearl and Garnet but once Kitome explained what happened as best she could, everyone relaxed. Pearl bent to her level, saying they needed to move on. She knew what Garnet wanted to do and quite honestly, the ivory gem agreed. Bidding them all farewell the couple turned to leave, only to stop and look back when the girl called Pearl's name.

" _Is Garnet-sama your wife?"_ Pearl blinked. She'd heard of humans going through marriage ceremonies, but she'd never gotten the point of them. She wasn't sure how to answer the unexpected question. " _I'm sorry, Pearl-sama. That was rude. Please don't be mad at me."_

 _No, no, Kitome. I was just surprised. We're not married._ Pearl smiled. _Why did you ask?_

" _I just thought maybe you were, since you're always touching, or whispering to each other and you blush when you look at her._ "

Glancing at her love, Pearl's smile grew. _I love her very much. We have to go now._

 _"_ _Good-bye, Pearl-sama."_ Kitome ran back to her elders, waving to the departing Gems.

Having escorted Kitome safely, the Gems left the village. Garnet led the way, walking then running with Pearl in tow to the nearest place she could see devoid of human life. They were covered in slime, dirt and grass still. The feeling greatly bothered Pearl. It clung uncomfortably to her form and she wanted nothing more than to wash it all off. Her sword hadn't been properly cleaned either. Overall it left the strawberry blonde very volatile and irritable. The taller gem kept her distance and stayed close at the same time.

An interesting option appeared in her future vision. She pursued it, smiling when she found the perfect solution to her desires and Pearl's needs. The indignant squawk Pearl let out drew an amused smile from her as she suddenly picked her up. Wide blues looked up at her, a question burning in their gaze. Fingers traced her wonderings along the back of her neck, spelling words with dexterous ease. Garnet said nothing only running to the location she'd seen. With hope, her mate would forgive her impulsiveness once they got there. Halfway to their destination she felt Pearl relax nuzzling into her comfortably. The silence radiating from Pearl told the magenta Gem of her joy at being held close, and a little annoyance at being covered in grime.

The air grew humid around them. This got Pearl's attention as she twisted in her mate's grip to investigate the source. She couldn't see anything through the trees. Sending Garnet a pout over her frustration at the lack of visibility, Pearl asked where they were going. "It's a surprise, love."

Pleased surprise laced the white gem's expressive face and she shifted to perch on her mate's shoulders, resting her head on the mass of thick curls. Her hair was one of Pearl's favorite features about Garnet, fondly remembering when it had been a combination of pastel blue and pink. She still loved it, its darker color symbolizing how much Garnet had grown as her own person. Wrapped up in her wistful musings, Pearl hadn't realized they'd stopped or that her mate was humming. It took several moments before she did, the gem-embedded hands on her legs squeezing gently for her attention. "We're here."

Large stones littered the area, with trees growing interspersed. Garnet set Pearl down and walked closer to the rocks. She felt her silent companion follow her. Flowing down through the higher stones and pooling in large ponds, heated water filled the spaces between the small boulders. Steam rose from the water. Pearl bent next to it dipping her fingers into the liquid, eyes growing impossibly wider. She turned back to Garnet. _Hot springs? It's wonderful! Oh, it'll be so nice to get all this…_ One hand gestured to her form, _washed off. G-Garnet, what are you doing?_

Garnet smirked at her flustered mate as she folded the clothes she was wearing and setting them on a nearby rock before phasing away her body suit. Brilliant blue painted the other's face. Shaky hands copied her actions, meticulously setting her own clothes aside. Garnet watched Pearl take a cup from their pack, using it to pour water over her back and rinse of the leftover muck from her time inside the corrupted variscite. Several times she repeated this method without getting in the pools. Amused, the tallest of the pair sat next to her and silently asked Pearl to wash her back. Warm water flowed over her back, Pearl's slender fingers massaging the paths it took. It was over too soon in her opinion. Soft lips kissed her shoulder as Pearl stood. The pink-haired Gem glanced over her shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised.

 _The water's lovely._ For a long moment, Pearl simply sat relaxed with her eyes closed. She knew when Garnet joined her. It was hotter than humans would be able to handle guaranteeing some time alone with her favorite gem. The lithe pearl opened an eye to peer lazily at her mate, that soft smile of hers gracing her lips. _Thank you. You're certain there aren't any humans around?_

"Yes," Garnet answered, kissing along her jaw. She felt the way Pearl's breathe hitched; how her chest shook with laughter. Then she heard it. It was so soft she thought she'd imagined it, but when she listened it happened again. Pulling away, the fusion gem scanned their surroundings for the source of the noise she heard. Nothing happened. Shrugging, Garnet refocused on Pearl who had leaned closer to look over her shoulder. "I thought I heard something." She met Pearl's baby blues surprised to see them shining mischievously.

 _You did. I hope you did,_ Pearl signed looking down. Her lips parted, and for a few long seconds she appeared to be struggling… "Gah… Gah…" Her hands fluttered as she grew more and more frustrated with her inability to say her mate's name out loud. How long had it been since she'd spoken? Over a millennium, she knew, but how long exactly? Strong hands catching hers dragged her from her thoughts and she looked up with teary eyes.

Garnet stared at her unable to say what she felt. The sounds Pearl made were precious, and the gem quickly committed those too to memory as well as the look on her face as she made the effort to speak. Finally she found the strength to speak. "It's alright, Pearl. I'm proud of you." Her voice wavered, tears threatening to fall as the realization that Pearl had tried to talk to her hit with the force of one of Amethyst's tackles. Pearl shook her head.

 _I wanted to say your name, and I can't even do that anymore!_ She mouthed bitterly.

"You'll get there, dear. Just take your time. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Garnet could feel Ruby and Sapphire's combined pride for their friend, and it boosted hers. "Ruby and Sapphire, too." That got a smile out of Pearl. Settling back in the water, she sat. The white gem soon mimicked her, nestling between her thighs with her back to her. Hours passed as the two enjoyed being close without humans, corrupted gems or earthquakes interrupting. Later, after they dried off and dressed, Garnet laid on the ground with Pearl tucked along her side stargazing. The small guttural sound came again. Garnet hugged her love closer to her, full lips kissing the smooth gem on the pink-haired Gem's forehead.


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimers in earlier chapters.**

The sound of steel ringing as it struck filled the dojo courtyard, swords striking and parrying in a dance of sharp edges. It had been eight years since their moment at the hot springs in Hokkaido, and Pearl's effort to speak. They had found their way to a town on the south edge of the island before paying for a ride across the strait to Honshu. They had also uncovered and repaired three warp pads. Amethyst hadn't liked that the couple had decided to live in Japan for the time being, but Pearl assured her that they would visit frequently and she could come see them whenever she wanted. Much like their journey through China, Garnet and Pearl had found a merchant who sold fabrics as well as one whose goods made Pearl think of Amethyst. Once again having sold some of the treasures they had, they'd tried some local dishes. Garnet chuckled each time her mate scrunched her nose well aware she'd have no luck convincing the other to try it. So far nothing had the same draw as the soup, although the magenta Gem suspected it would be another broth. Now she listened and watched as her mate fought with a human swords master.

Pearl's form looked stunning in a kimono, the clothing in question hanging over the obi in a startlingly uncharacteristic way, leaving her upper body free to maneuver the heavy blade she wielded. Her experience with a sword showed in how she moved easily keeping pace with him. The dojo's master wasn't an easy man to convince to let her learn the school's disciplines. Fighting her now, his begrudging admittance that she was skilled grew into genuine respect for a fellow warrior. The code of honor they followed managed to bridge a gap communication never could, something Garnet hadn't seen. She watched from the sidelines as her fierce companion shifted back into the role of terrifying renegade with an ease that partly scared her. It was plain as day not even her human clothing hindered her.

A katana arced through the air, landing far from reach and snapping Garnet from her thoughts. Looking at the master and student, despite Pearl being much older, the taller Gem realized Pearl had won. This had been her final test in a way; she'd won with a sword she'd made in a fight against her teacher. Pearl stepped back, sheathing her sword in one graceful movement. Her teacher rose to his feet nodding approvingly at his pupil. She had been his star student mere months ago. What should have taken years, she mastered in days, weeks at the latest. They bowed. The ivory Gem's went lower in a sign of respect to her mentor.

" _Well done, Pearl._ " He said. A man of few words, she knew he meant it. " _You are ready to leave this school, and are welcome to return any time._ " She signed her gratitude to him and his school, turning to Garnet as she adjusted her kimono back into place. Strands of hair that came loose from her braid during the fight swayed in a light breeze and she quickly tucked them behind her ears. While she adjusted the sleeves, she took the chance to look at Garnet. She wasn't wearing the clothing Pearl had made since she'd been taking care of a nearby corrupted gem, and had just returned.

Smiling brightly, Pearl ran the handful of steps between her and Garnet. The tiny "Gh" she barely whispered sounded a little more confident, making her partner's grin widen. Being the only one the pink-haired gem let hear it added to its significance. It still sounded so small even Garnet strained to hear it at times, but she'd heard a few other miniscule sounds; her favorite being when Pearl's in her arms or clinging to her bicep, when she could hear the pale gem on the rare occasion make a "mh" whenever she felt happy or "eht" sound while relearning to say he mate's name. _Garnet, you're back! How was your mission?_

"It was alright, just took a long time to find it." She added, "No, it wasn't another salamander." Noticing the look of disgust Pearl got just from remembering the time at the river, a small smile graced the stoic gem's lips. The white gem slapped her arm lightly then adjusted her obi. Pale blue silk with white branches embroidered in white with plum and dark teal flowers running diagonally down the fabric, and fastened with a black obi embroidered to match, the kimono suited Pearl perfectly. Her hands had gone back to readjusting her belt to its proper place, checking to ensure everything was done properly. Garnet handed her the pins and decorative comp Pearl preferred to wear.

 _Thank you. Can you help me?_ Nodding Garnet waited for Pearl to style her hair how she liked it best and adding the pins where needed. The comb she saved for last. Crafted from cedar and ivory by a master craftsman who had added small garnets and pearls into the intricate bone carving, it had caught Garnet's eye during a trip into Kyoto the third year of their residence. Sliding the ornament into her twist bun, Garnet smirked as slender fingers automatically reach up to touch it. The smallest of the pair turned, eyes narrowing at the minute signs of tension in her mate. _What is it, Garnet?_

"We have to go back to the temple. Rose needs us to be there." She wasn't surprised to see sadness flicker in Pearl's eyes, nor the way she stood a little taller ready to do anything she needed. She kissed Garnet quickly before leaving to inform her teacher of their departure. Garnet leaned against the door frame, wishing they didn't have to leave. They'd made so much progress here. Even Amethyst loved Japan, although part of the magenta gem suspected part of that was the extra attention Pearl gave her after the time apart. A touch on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts. Her mate smiled her secret smile.

 _Nothing bad, is it?_

"Not unless you count Amethyst throwing a tantrum and Celestite threatening to leave if we don't calm her down." A moment of companionable quiet passed. "There's also a group of corrupted gems that's been causing trouble."

 _We can return sometime?_ Pearl asked, linking their arms as they walked. Garnet shrugged, saying she didn't know yet. The house they'd been living in over their stay laid a few minutes' walk away. Within moments, the white Gem had all their belongings tucked safely in her gem leaving the barest of furniture behind in case they returned. She looked to her lover who had left to the garden for something she said she needed. _Ready to go?_

"Yeah. I'm goin' to miss this place." Thinking of all the progress they'd made, Pearl agreed. She could make a few sounds and had learned to make her own swords while training in dojos to master them, and Garnet mastered martial arts at the same time. Even Sardonyx made a surprise appearance, to Garnet's delight. Pearl wasn't proud to say she'd withdrawn for some time after that, and she was glad for her mate's patience.

 _Me too,_ Pearl agreed. _I love you…_ "Gah…Eht."

"I love you too, Pearl." Garnet hugged her close, hoping whatever happens Pearl won't revert back to complete mutism.


	35. Chapter 33

**Disclaimers in earlier chapters.**

 **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**

Amethyst tackled Pearl the instant the warp finished, sending them both rolling off the pad onto the hard ground behind it. The purple gem buried her face in the crook of Pearl's neck, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around her ribs in a vice-like grip. The taller gem made a face at how dirty her kimono was getting, but soon her happiness at being reunited with the small amethyst pushed those thoughts away. Holding her closer Pearl nuzzled her friend's hair. While she appreciated the respect given to her by others in Japan, it paled in comparison to the youngest gem's affection. A happy hum escaped her, and suddenly Amethyst sat up, staring at her with starry eyes. Confused, the pearl looked to Garnet and back to Amethyst.

"You made a sound!" She shouted making everyone blink. "I've never heard you make a sound before." The blue tinge on Pearl's face warned Rose of her longest known friend, and she stepped forward hoping to prevent any further discomfort for her Pearl. Before she could say anything, Pearl raised a hand to stop her. Pearl had saved the sounds for Garnet alone for eight years. It was time to share them with someone else. Meeting her mate's gaze, she told her where she was going before taking Amethyst to the warp pad. Pearl took her to the Sky Spire, where they climbed all the way to the top and sat down with Amethyst still clinging to her idol. "Why are we here?"

Pearl laughed, and the silence of it calmed Amethyst in its familiarity. They sat together watching clouds pass by. Once she was ready, the ivory Gem waved at the purple one. Sure she had her attention, her hands moved fluidly through signs. _I've got something to show you…well, actually, something for you to hear. First, you need to know why I don't—can't—talk. During the war, Garnet and I would search areas for Homeworld soldiers between battles. On one of those missions we ran into a group of quartzes. We fused to fight them. It felt so good to be Sardonyx with Garnet. I wanted to experience that again, to share more victories with Garnet._ She looked at the smaller gem sadly, regret and self-loathing written in the tense way her brow furrowed and jaw clenched. The bitter smile she offered didn't lighten the mood any; it only worsened it.

 _I did something terrible, Amethyst. I wanted to be Sardonyx so much that instead of asking Garnet, I set up ruses and planned fake ambushes just to trick her into it. More times than I care to admit, but I did. If asked, Garnet would have been more than happy to fuse. It's who she is. I knew that. Then one of my fake attacks failed and Garnet realized I been distracting us from actual dangers, that I'd been manipulating her to fuse with me. She was furious. First she yelled a lot. Then she wouldn't speak to me at all. She refused to even look at me for a long time. Rose Quartz had to make her talk to me if only to communicate during battle. No matter how many times I said it, Garnet wouldn't acknowledge my apologies._

 _We were cornered by the Homeworld armies when I made my decision. There was a cave behind us big enough to fit Ruby and Sapphire, but not Garnet and I. To be honest, I was surprised when she offered to fuse with me. As much as I wanted to I refused._ Pearl paused, her fingers shaking as the memory of fighting alone resurfaced. _She didn't want to, she wanted to fuse with me, but Ruby and Sapphire defused when I asked them to and escaped through the cave. After that the Howlite I was fighting collapsed the cave entrance. For a long time I fought, crushing Gems until they were gone. Somehow my gem got cracked during it all. When I reformed, I was back at our base with Rose and Garnet._

 _Nothing I'd ever said could take back what I did._ Amethyst didn't like this story. She didn't like the way Pearl's face contorted with pain as she told her side of the events that led to her mutism. She didn't like how awful it felt having to listen to it. _I had planned to take a vow of silence if we won to honor the gems we lost. When I reformed I told Garnet I wouldn't make a sound. Later, long after the war ended, we talked about it. We talked about my original plans to honor our friends and how long that would have lasted, and how long my mutism would continue._ Some of the tension drained from her shoulders and her hands no longer shook. She wiped tears from Amethyst's cheeks, smiling softly at her.

Amethyst looked back, hopeful Pearl's story would have a happy ending. She watched Pearl's mouth open. "Ah…meh…sss." Her eyes impossibly widened hearing the sounds come from Pearl. The white Gem looked paler; saying that had been harder than she thought. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a flurry of kisses on her face. She grinned at the affection Amethyst showered her with.

"You said my name! Wait 'til Garnet hears!" Amethyst tugged Pearl. "She's got to hear it! Let's go!" The tall gem stood, brushing dust of her kimono. Together they ran back to the warp pad. Eager to get back and let Pearl's partner know what happened the purple gem activated the warp. Pearl barely managed to keep her in the stream, reminding her about the space outside the stream. They returned in a flash of blue light. "GARNET! PEARL TALKED!" Celestite and Rose Quartz gasped, looking rapidly between Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

The fusion gem laughed. "What did she say?"

"She said my name! Well, kind of… she said 'Ah Meh Sss.'" There were stars in her eyes as she spoke. Suddenly Rose swept across the floor twirling Pearl around. Her delighted laughter filled the area. Celestite quickly joined Garnet and Amethyst. She wore a smile, her disbelief still evident. The trio watched Rose and Pearl spin around as their leader celebrated her confidant's achievements. Soon they would have to deal with the corrupted gems, but for now they'd celebrate.


	36. Chapter 34

**Please see earlier chapters for disclaimer.**

Rose Quartz was often surprised by humans. Their short complex lives amazed her to no end. They went through their lives, each one experiencing something completely different. She'd seen so little change in Gems, despite all those that joined her rebellion. Occasionally, like now, she witnessed a change that shocked her to her core. Pearl taking up arms; Ruby and Sapphire fusing; Pearl turning mute; Amethyst's energy and appetite; Celestite admitting to being wrong; yes, there were moments her friends surprised her. As she watched the seamless way Pearl moved with her sword and Garnet impossibly quicker, more precise punches as they teamed up against one of the five corrupted gems they all fought, Rose marveled between defending and attacking at how much the two had grown. Her Pearl still wore the human clothing she'd returned in. Rose made a mental note while dodging to visit China and Japan. They must be quite extraordinary to influence Pearl's image of herself.

Their opponent vanished in a cloud of light leaving only its gem behind which was caught midair, immediately bubbled and sent back to the temple, before Pearl went to assist Amethyst. Amethyst herself liked the newer, simpler hand signals and Pearl's cool new swords. It escaped her attention during the fight, but she would later tease the swords master about her kimono hanging around her waist. In the moment she kept lashing out, trying to knock her enemy's legs from under it with her whip using tricks she'd learned using the toy Pearl had gotten her. Each time she thought she had it the corrupted gem would break away. The purple gem felt frustrated. This was the first really dangerous mission Rose let her join, and with her mentor fighting with her. She didn't want them to think her as a hindrance. She got an idea, waiting for two of its feet to get close together. Once they did, Amethyst lashed out, her whip wrapped around with a flick of her wrist. It stumbled, tripping over the cord of her weapon and its own tangled feet. "Finally," she growled. Pearl's sword sliced easily between its plated armor once Amethyst got it down, and the white Gem smiled proudly at her friend.

Celestite grunted, pushing back the gem she fought, glad for Garnet's help. Between the two they'd already taken care of one, leaving only the one they fought and Rose's. The lunar quartz saw Pearl and Amethyst joining Rose, the trio easily defeating it. She refocused on her fight. Her knife had done plenty of damage, all of it superficial; whichever Gem this was, their corrupted form's skin was tough to cut through. Garnet shouted at her to throw her knife. Gripping her knife tighter, the quartz warrior threw her weapon. It spiraled through the air, landing in the side of her enemy's neck. The blade only went in a couple of inches. Celestite scowled angry she didn't do better. Her eyes grew wide as Garnet kicked it deeper sending it hilt-deep into the gem beast and it retreat to its gem. Bubbled she sent it to the temple, Garnet having already gone to check on the others on their team.

Both older quartz smiled at Amethyst who talked the entire way back to the warp, both glancing now and then to Pearl who had yet to utter a sound in front of them. Neither disbelieved the youngest member and both were happy to know Pearl would someday talk again. From what Amethyst said and how Garnet acted, the smaller white gem had forgotten how to speak and was relearning the process all over. If Celestite were honest, she'd nearly hugged Pearl when Amethyst had told them she'd said her name. Looking at Pearl and Garnet, one light eyebrow rose. The quartz secretly wished her luck. A hand on her shoulder drew her from her thoughts, and she looked at the hand up to its owner. Rose giggled, a knowing grin splitting her face. "It's amazing, isn't it? Over three thousand years later, and Pearl starts talking while she and Garnet go traveling."

"Don't forget she's been eating their soup and tea." Celestite added. That had stunned them both since Pearl had been adamant about not eating anything at all.

"No, of course not," Rose agreed. "This is wonderful! I'm glad Pearl and Garnet went. I was happy when they said they wanted to explore this planet more."

"Didn't expect them to enjoy human company, did you?"

"Well, no." Rose laughed again, this time loud enough for Pearl to hear and look back curiously. "It seems they just need to interact on their own terms. That's good." For a long time Rose had known the two weren't fully comfortable being around the planet's native species. Pearl made her thoughts about Rose's suitors clear, ever expressive in that unique way of hers. Celestite giggled beside her.

Watching clouds pass as she walked Celestite asked, "Think they'll go back after this?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Not now, though. Pearl and Garnet have decided to stay with us."

"How do you know?" Skeptical sky blues glanced at the leader. The other pointed at the small group ahead of them. Pearl had readjusted her kimono and stood signing to her friend and leader, who signed in response. For a reason Celestite couldn't name, it came as a surprise that Rose learned sign language. "Of course. She can't hide anything from you, can she?"

The pink gem's smile saddened, shaking her head. "Pearl hides plenty that she only shares with Garnet. We were told only a few things of their time away. It's in the way they both watched the rivers on the way here, how they keep checking the other's there and how they fight now. The earthquake's not the only disaster they went through."

Amethyst called them, her voice whining that they were being slow. She clung to Pearl's side, the latter carrying her on her hip. Garnet stood beside her with her arm wrapped around the two smaller gems. "Hurry up! You can't be in the group hug if you're way over there!" Pearl nodded, looking back at Garnet. Now that Rose mentioned it, Celestite could see what she meant. Both quartzes walked faster. The pink one reached them first pulling them all close. After the last of their team joined the hug, the leader swore she heard Pearl hum.


	37. Chapter 35

***insert usual comment about disclaimers* Hello, everyone! I regret to say Silent Intent will end on chapter 40. Good news is there will be a sequel. :)**

Over the past decade since they first left on vacation, they'd formed Sardonyx twice. Both times were hesitant, and both times Garnet initiated it. There were plenty of times they'd danced together where fusion was possible. Each time Pearl withdrew, either from anxiety or a desire to keep dancing as their selves. Garnet didn't mind. Fusion was a choice—one she understood well. It didn't stop the sting of rejection, though. Still the magenta Gem respected that choice. Pearl tried often to speak with Amethyst's enthusiastic encouragement, only to recluse in her room in a silent tantrum. It was Rose who would bring her back later. There had even been a fight between Pearl and Garnet about fusion and her attempts to push herself too far. There were no raised voices; everything they had to say was said with angry hand signs and fierce expressions. It lasted well over a day, ending with them parting ways. Pearl went to her room while Garnet went to the beach.

Worse yet, Pearl hadn't made a single sound. She hardly signed either. The way she acted reminded the older gems of her renegade attitude. Only Rose knew how she acted before anyone else had joined their cause and why. She assured her fellow quartzes Pearl just needed space to sort through her thoughts. Too often the pink-haired leader would find her dearest friend pacing the fountains of her room, hands gesticulating wildly as she ranted about anything and everything Garnet.

"Pearl?" Rose asked softly announcing her presence. Her Pearl ignored the intrusion, turning on her heel to continue pacing. "Pearl." She tried again with more authority making the smaller gem glance briefly at her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

 _No, I would not! Doesn't she understand yet? I'm trying and she acts like I don't know how much it hurts her when I back away from fusing at the last second! I thought she understood, I thought she could sympathize about this! No! She says it's all fine, but each time her gems say otherwise! Each time gets harder to forget why it's a bad idea._

"Is it? Pearl, you love fusing. Ah, don't lie to me." Rose said.

 _I would never! Rose, you know I'd never lie to you._

"That's good. So why don't you tell me what happened?"

Pearl sighed. _It's not only about forming Sardonyx. What if I do it again? We barely made it through last time…and that's because you made us talk._

"Garnet would have fused that time." Which time didn't need to be said, "She forgave you a long time ago. You should, too." After that, they sat quietly until the next mission came up. Rose had given Pearl a lot to think about. The white gem took to avoiding her love while she thought. This worsened the mood between them. Garnet ground her teeth. This wasn't the future she'd wanted! Amethyst looked back and forth between the two whenever they were in the same area. The air still felt tense, but she had to admit it didn't feel as bad. She knew they'd started talking more. The purple gem had never seen Pearl fuse with anybody in the entire time she knew her. When asked, Rose simply said they hadn't fused in a long time, and that Pearl would want to do that with Garnet first.

So it came as a surprise when Pearl held her hand out to Amethyst. She struggled with the sounds, her face showing determined focus and frustration, eventually barely whispering, "May I?" Only Amethyst heard, the rest of the Crystal Gems being too far away. Nodding so fast Pearl feared for moment her head might fall off, she took Pearl's hand. Amethyst moved in a more rhythmic way to Pearl graceful movements. Pearl let herself relax, feeling Amethyst support her pose just right. Her gem glowed and she felt panic creep in at the edges. Not this time, she swore. I want to do this. Amethyst grinned, dipping the taller dancer. Their combined light twisted into a new form stretching four arms to the sky.

Opal paused to look at herself, soaking in the feeling of existing. She wasn't sure who she was yet, only that she could feel pride and amazement at her appearance. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her gaze to the others gathered nearby. She recognized them all from Pearl and Amethyst's memories, and smiled at them. Rose was the first to recover from her shock walking forward to greet the new fusion. Opal blinked softly saying, "Hello."

"Hello! How do you feel?" The pink quartz asked with a grin.

"Excited…and a bit scared, but mostly excited." She examined her hands. It felt weird to have more than two, a feeling that was balanced out with the experience of knowing what it felt like previously. "I feel…happy." She added.

"What should we call you?" The question came from Celestite, who had moved closer.

She knew the answer, smiling as she replied. "Opal." The only one who hadn't said anything yet was Garnet. She stood back with her hands on her hips. They stared at each other until eventually the magenta gem nodded. The corner of her mouth twitched. _She's hiding a smile, it means she likes you._ A comforting assurance coming from Pearl, followed by another wave of excitement. Opal relaxed glad that she wasn't in threat of defusing from instability. It turned out Rose had a lot of questions for her as well as Celestite. Garnet didn't say much but she stayed close, listening.

Unfortunately, Opal found out it took just the tiniest disagreement between her counterparts to make her separate. Amethyst had wanted to find out what eating was like as a fusion, and Pearl naturally rebelled against the idea. In the end, both fell on the sand violently. Irritated at each other, the two started arguing until Rose pointed out they had successfully fused. Her comment stopped their argument and made them grin widely.

Later that night Garnet found Pearl sitting on the beach stargazing. When the pale dancer noticed, she patted the spot next to her. _You looked happy,_ Pearl mouthed.

"So did you." A brief silence filled the space. "I was a little jealous."

Pearl trailed her fingers along the back of her hand. She didn't answer for lack of knowing what to say. They both knew she and Amethyst were close friends. Still, she didn't want to leave the confession unacknowledged. She leaned against her, resting her head on her mate's shoulder. _Of Opal?_ There, that seemed a good place to start. An affirmative grunt came from Garnet. _We could form Sardonyx again. If you want?_

"Pearl?"

 _Yes, Garnet?_

"What did the girl ask you? The one you saved?" She heard Pearl huff, felt her head turn to look at her. Challenging her to disagree Pearl mentioned Garnet's part in that rescue. "I didn't want to lose you to that salamander. You saved her, Pearl. What did she ask you before we left?" A bright blue tinted her cheeks.

 _She asked if we were married._ Garnet blinked behind her visor. _Why do you ask? You were with us._

"I was distracted." She answered, lowering her shades to wink at her flustered partner. "Would you want to get married?" The grip on her hand tightened. She met Pearl's stare, waiting for her to decide how to respond. If she were honest with herself, she was surprised she said that. Looking away, Pearl tried to sort through her thoughts. No matter which way she approached it, she kept coming back to the conclusion that she wanted to know what Ruby and Sapphire thought. She'd known Garnet for over four millennia now and she knew when she made a joke. Grateful for her mate's patience, the white Gem sighed.

 _Not unless I knew that Ruby and Sapphire were alright with it too. They have a say in this just as much as we do._


	38. Chapter 36

***My usual disclaimer notice* Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. :D**

Garnet leaned against the temple door watching the warp pad. Before they could talk more about Garnet's proposal, Rose had come over asking for Pearl's help on a mission. Kissing her cheek, Pearl promised to talk more with her when she returned. Since then, the shock and surprise of her question nearly unfused her with the conflict between Ruby and Sapphire. She sighed, partly wishing they'd decide whether to stay fused or not for this conversation. It would be another day before Rose returned with Pearl. She punched the wall, frowning at nothing. The door slid open and Amethyst looked up at her curiously. "Oh. Amethyst."

"Uh, Garnet? What're you doing?" She asked, looking between her and the hole in the stone near the door. "Did you do that?" Garnet grunted embarrassed she'd been caught by the youngest Crystal Gem. She opened the door to the Burning Room, mussing the shorter gem's hair as she passed her. The sound of the purple quartz following her echoed through the room as she used it to wind her way to Pearl's. She would have gone to her own hidden deep in the temple, but she preferred her partner's at the moment. Plus, she didn't want Amethyst knowing where it was yet; Rose only knew in case she was needed.

"This is Pearl's room. You know she doesn't like people in her room when she's not here." Amethyst whispered, looking around as if Pearl would walk through the door at any second. Garnet nodded, jumping to the fountains towards the back. When the other gem didn't follow, she knew Amethyst would leave soon. She'd apologize for being rude to her later; the tension was getting worse, and Ruby and Sapphire were still struggling to reach an understanding. "Hey, Garnet? I'm going back to my room now…" Amethyst backed up running to the waterfall that led directly to her room. She didn't know what was going on with her friends. It didn't feel like their fights, especially not their big one with no shouting.

Alone again, the fusion gem let herself fall apart. Ruby groaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of her own hair as she paced in circles around Sapphire. Her other half floated in place, her calm demeanor betrayed by the slow forming ice beneath her. The ice gradually thickened, kept from expanding outwards by Ruby's constant circling. She listened to Ruby's ranting for a long time, letting the fiery tantrum burn itself out. Throwing herself down, Ruby glared at the door. "Did you know she was going to ask that? What was Garnet thinking? Why wouldn't Pearl say anything? I don't—It's just so—URGH!"

"No, I didn't. Pearl won't say anything until we talk about this." Sapphire answered, holding Ruby's hands in hers dovetailing their fingers. She smiled at the sight. "We must discuss what to do from here, Ruby."

The red one stared at their intertwined fingers too, water boiling under her. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what to think about all this. We made something new. We made Garnet. Garnet loves Pearl."

"Pearl loves Garnet," added the blue gem. "But she also respects how we feel."

"I KNOW!" Ruby huffed. A giggle drew her from her thoughts.

"They will." At her partner's exasperated look, she said. "You were going to ask if they'll be together whether or not Pearl refuses. They will. And yes, I support Garnet's decision."

"Yeah, me too. It'd be nice, as long as they're happy." The other agreed, holding her love close. "We'll tell her when she gets back." The door slid open revealing a dirty, irritated Pearl who dove into the waters without acknowledging the couple. Meticulously scrubbing at her clothes she muttered about Earth's endless quest to make everything as filthy as possible. A few pointed jabs at Rose reached their ears, and they had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at loud. They could easily imagine the leader throwing mud at Pearl trying to get her to play along.

Pearl sent them a glare which morphed into surprise. Rinsing off the last bit of mud, she teleported up to the fountains. Worry and panic twitched at the corners of her lips. Had something hurt them to make them split? No, she could see their gems were intact and they wouldn't be in her room. Did they fight again? Was there a problem with Garnet? Her hands raced with her thoughts. Eventually Ruby got dizzy ad stilled them. She opened her mouth to answer what questions she could. Not finding the right words she chose to let Sapphire explain instead.

"We were talking about Garnet's proposal to you." Pearl's eyes widened. She fidgeted, unsure of how to interpret her tone. The monotone way Sapphire tended to use had that effect on her. She winced as Ruby's fist touched her shoulder blinking at her as she realized the red gem had playfully punched, who stood next to them grinning. "Garnet meant it, Pearl."

 _And you? What do you think? I mean to say, how do you feel? This is serious._ Pearl said, waving her hand in a circle at the end as if trying to corral her scattered thoughts.

"ARGH! Why are you so considerate?" Ruby grumbled.

"That's her way of saying we support it, as long as you're both happy. No. You've always been very respectful of our wishes for privacy." Sapphire intervened, seeing the potential for the two others to get in an argument if left be. The white Gem nodded. It was a lot to take in all at once, but she knew the couple who formed her mate would tell her exactly what they thought. This wasn't the first time the three discussed large changes. It likely wouldn't be the last time either. She was aware of Garnet reforming behind her and of the static shock that went through the fountain. A hand landed on her shoulder pressing only enough to announce Garnet's position before she sat.

 _Yes._ Garnet tensed, turning her head to check she'd seen that right. _Yes. I would like to, as the humans say, marry you._ Before Pearl could say anything else Garnet stood, dragging her to her feet and spinning her around. A huge grin split Garnet's face as she laughed. The hearty sound carried easily in the room and soon the smaller gem was laughing too.

"You're sure?" Garnet asked, still happy from Pearl's earlier answer. "You'll marry me?"

Taking in deep breath in, Pearl smiled back. "Yes!" The star struck gleam in her love's exposed eyes made the tiny tendril of pride at speaking grow more. Encouraged, Pearl tried again. "Yes, Gar…Eht." Another admiring look and another deep breath. "Yes, Garnet!" This time when she looked up, tears were flowing steadily down Garnet's cheeks. Strong arms pulled her into a near-crushing embrace, and Pearl blushed as full lips pressed kisses all over her face. She lifted her head, kissing away the tears.


	39. Chapter 37

**Disclaimers in earlier chapters.**

 **A.N.: I rewrote this chapter 'cause I didn't feel it fit with the rest of the story.**

Pearl crouched lower adjusting her grip on her weapon. The dim light of the crescent moon offered made it difficult to see. The soft dirt beneath her feet sunk with each step. Somewhere in another cavern side path water dripped steadily. If it weren't for the nature of the corrupted gem she had been sent to find, she would have used her gem's light. She felt when the soil turned to stone. The pith dark she descended into didn't ease the growing dread she felt. No sound other than flowing water filled the air; there was an absence of life here that even she found unnerving. Alone for this mission Pearl moved slower, more cautiously, and kept on her guard. Garnet hadn't wanted her to go on this mission. Her visions had shown her mostly terrible futures which she'd shared with her, most of which predicted Pearl would be cracked or shattered.

Shaking her head, she exhaled slowly focusing on finding the gem. She could do this. She'd seen Garnet's visions, had made a strategy based on them. Even now she made changes to that plan to fit the terrain. Pearl stopped mid-step and kneeled. A sound echoed nearby almost completely masked by the dripping water in another section. The darkness stirred, revealing a dark shape of stygian blue. She tensed; that shape was what she had been set to find and bring back. Pearl lifted a hand to her chest and retrieved the warp whistle she always kept on her. Backing away, the alabaster gem tried to not to make any sound that would give her away. She couldn't fight that thing alone. It would shatter her. Her foot slipped on a small stalagmite. The shadow turned to her and she mentally cursed herself. It moved closer to her.

Pearl's gem flashed blinding them both. Scrambling away, she retreated, using touch to guide her. She blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision before the corrupted gem recovered. Her sight was fuzzy, but it would have to work. The whistle clattered to the ground drawing its attention in her direction. _Oh no. No, no, no._ Long fingers groped desperately in the dark finally snatching up the instrument. Fear gave Pearl the energy to sound the whistle. The gem pounced and she rolled to avoid it, pushing to her feet and running. It chased after her shaking the cave with the movement. No longer able to use the element of surprise, the lone Crystal Gem moved with reckless abandon towards the entrance.

In the distance the warp lit up, a vibrant blue beacon announcing backup had arrived. Now if Pearl could escape imminent death, everything would be fine. Long serrated teeth closed on her leg and she gasped. She twisted, lashing out with her glaive. It let go with a pained and furious screech, swiping at her with its sharp claws. They stood watching each other, both injured and angry. Pain radiated from her leg. Pearl couldn't run now. It would catch her too easily. Out of nowhere a blur of white and purple slammed into the corrupted gem's side. Ice blue eyes stared at Amethyst in shock. She'd expected Rose or Garnet. The cave creature smacked Amethyst at her and sent them both to the ground. Small hands pulled her up, dragging her along as Amethyst made for the exit. Each step burned until finally they were outside again.

"Garnet's on her way." Amethyst said. "What is that thing?" Pearl shook her head. One hand rose to cover her gem, hoping the younger one hadn't seen what it had done. She could feel the damage already taking effect. It took all her remaining strength to stay formed. A roar from the cave startled her, breaking her concentration. The white Gem fought to focus again, refusing to retreat into her gem until they gotten out of this safely. Raising her spear Pearl moved in front of Amethyst, putting herself between her friend and their enemy. For a moment, Pearl was facing Homeworld's armies again as she defended those she loves. She moved lightly, spinning and striking before dodging only to attack again. Vaguely she became aware of Amethyst fighting with her. Pearl didn't have the voice yet to tell her to leave. Instead Pearl jumped in front of her, one arm pushing her away while she blocked with the other.

The gem they fought suddenly spun. A tail Pearl hadn't noticed it had crashed into Amethyst, hitting her in the chest with a loud crack and knocking her into a tree. She hit it hard, instantly retreating to her gem. Pearl wanted to scream, to shout, anything as long as it let the monster know how mad she felt. Her lips parted and in a volume she hadn't used for millennia, she yelled. "NO!" Loud and angry and defiant, she yelled it again as she charged. Why had she thought she couldn't take this on alone? It wasn't an army and it certainly wasn't a Howlite or Turquoise. Pearl fought heedless of her own safety; she only wanted to keep Amethyst safe now. If she could do that, she could get Amethyst back to the temple. Rose could heal her. She wouldn't lose another Crystal Gem. Then Garnet was there, hitting it back. "Garnet! Am…ah…sss."

"Get her and go! I've got this!" Garnet grunted, punching away the corrupted gem. While she was glad to find Pearl alive, she might not stay that way if she lingered here. A light shot past her hitting it in its eye. Several more followed. Pearl stood over Amethyst's gem, the point of her weapon lit. Determination filled the stubborn "no" she gave. She would not move until everything was settled here. "Pearl, go!" The purple gem began to glow, surprising Pearl with the quickness Amethyst was able to reform with. She hugged the smallest Gem briefly. The purple Gem's form wavered, but she shrugged it and Pearl's concerns off. Still the pale Gem hesitated to let her fight, not moving until Amethyst pushed past her to join the battle. Pearl rolled her eyes exasperated at her friend's stubbornness. Now they just had to finish this battle.

The fight dragged on for another hour until Amethyst cut it just right with her whip. Tired from the battle, she picked up the gem and took it to Pearl since she hadn't learned how to bubble gems yet. The white Gem pushed it back to her. Explaining how to do it, she taught the purple Gem how to form a bubble around the gems they defeated. When she did it successfully, Pearl then told her how to send it back to the temple. "Uh, Pearl? Your gem…there's something wrong with it." Garnet snapped her head around to look. In the chaos of the fight she hadn't noticed. Her mate hastily covered it, using one hand to suggest they return. The teal blush covering Pearl's face combined with the way she avoided her gaze worried her.

"Pearl, let me see. Please." She said turning the other to face her. Hesitance and uncertainty twisted Pearl's expression. She didn't want to worry Garnet any more than she already had. Meeting her love's stare, she bit her lip. Her hand lowered to show several scratches across the formerly smooth surface of her gem. "It's alright, Amethyst. Jus' some light scratches." Garnet said relaxing. She'd thought her mate had cracked her gem badly again.

Garnet pursed her lips. Before her partner could question her she picked her up, holding her close to her chest as she started walking with Amethyst giggling beside them. The entire trip back to the temple, the magenta fusion kept glancing at her fiancé and smirking whenever she caught Pearl staring at her. She thought about the argument they'd had earlier and remembered the sound of her screaming at her enemy. While Garnet felt proud her mate had said a new word, there was a small part of her that worried she'd say no at their wedding.

As if reading her thoughts, Pearl leaned up kissing the corner of her mouth. She rested her head on her mate's shoulders, humming so quietly Garnet had to focus to hear it. It was a sweet, cheerful tune by human standards—one that they'd heard over a thousand years ago. Amethyst looked up when she heard a strong voice humming along with a soft melodic voice she didn't recognize. It stopped after they got to the warp and it wasn't until hours later she realized who the second voice belonged to.


	40. Chapter 38

**Oh my stars, I am so sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. Between work and family, it's been a busy month. So here's a longer chapter for the wait. Thank you to everyone, readers and reviewers alike. :)**

 _Stop._ Three eyes glanced up at the slender figure walking over to where she sat deep in thought, narrowed in confusion at their cryptic greeting. Stop what, she wondered now thoroughly distracted from her thoughts. Kneeling next to Garnet, Pearl watched her from the corner of her eye with a smile. She didn't add anything to her strange announcement. After a while the silence between them grew tense. The shorter gem waited a few moments more before continuing. _You had that look again. Stop overthinking it._ It didn't need to be said which look she referred to and Garnet's cheeks burned as she realized Pearl knew what she'd been thinking about. _Rose and Celestite were asking where you went._

"I should go see what they want," Garnet said, moving to stand. A pale hand wrapping around her elbow stopped her. Playful sky blues winked at her as her pink-haired companion smiled. She sat back down. She knew that look, knew Pearl was waiting for the perfect moment to suggest whatever she had planned. She also knew her well enough to know future vision would be next to useless; the terrifying renegade she'd met so long ago had proven that many times. The hand on her elbow trailed up her arm to her cheek only to pull away, a finger tapping the tip of her nose.

 _It wasn't important._ Pearl gave her a sly look while sitting on the fusion's lap. _Rose and Amethyst went to visit some human settlement, and Celestite left on a mission. We should do something while they're out._

"Like what?" asked Garnet amused. Her eyes glanced at her mate's gem glad to see the surface undamaged. She ran her fingers through the light pink tresses, and reveled in the happy little hums she received. Suddenly Pearl was at the door, looking over her shoulder with a grin. The taller Gem watched her pirouette out of the temple. She blinked in confusion before getting up and following, her confusion growing when Pearl ran from sight again. The moment she stepped onto the sand to look for her, her mate darted farther away staying at the edge of visibility. Each time Garnet got close enough to see her, the white gem moved away.

It didn't take long for the Gem to realize they were playing. With a laugh she chased after Pearl, who smiled brightly and ran faster. The couple kept playing until Garnet tripped, distracting Pearl long enough for her to catch up and lift the slight swordfighter off the ground from behind. The paler one gasped as she was spun around with a smile. Sunlight warmed the beach they stood laughing on. No missions called them away, nor were there any disasters to split them apart again.

 _This is wonderful. Hopefully the weather will be this nice on our wedding day. Do you think we could have it outdoors? Oh, what about under our tree?_ Pearl asked twisting in the loose embrace. The innocent question swept away the doubts left behind in Garnet's mind. A weight she hadn't realized she felt lifted from her shoulders as she hummed in agreement. She leaned down to kiss Pearl who eagerly met her halfway.

"Are you goin' to wear some of the clothes you made?" She asked between kisses.

 _I haven't decided. I am fond of the kimonos. Why?_ Pearl mouthed.

"Jus' was wondering," came the answer, "Anyone special we should invite?" The suggested list was small considering they didn't know very many humans well. On it were all of Pearl's dojo masters, Kitome, a couple of people Garnet knew and spared with, and the other Crystal Gems. Pearl made an off-hand comment about asking Rose to perform the ceremony sine she knew more about human customs than they did. Despite the casual dismissal at first, Garnet talked to her about it thinking it was a good idea. There were moments they would argue over how certain details should be. Pearl would pace while her hands danced through the air until her love found the whole scene too adorable and hugged her.

The sun was setting when they finished. Both Gems watched the sun lower over the horizon in a display of brilliant show of muted oranges, purples, and vibrant pinks. Pearl relaxed in her love's arms taking in the moment with a deep appreciation for Earth's beauty, feeling proud and grateful she'd fought for this planet.

It had taken some time to pull everything together, but as Garnet stood going over the area she couldn't help but feel proud. The ground had been covered in some places in front of the tree by tatami mats as sitting areas. Under the blossoming branches Rose Quartz made sure everything they'd need for the ceremony, a wide grin never leaving her face as she worked. She glanced at Garnet. Her friend hadn't seen Pearl since around midday the day before and she'd never seen the hot pink gem so nervous before. Well, at least not since they'd spoken for the first time. It still made her chuckle whenever she glanced over to look at her again, noticing not for the first time how she searched the area for the slender gem.

"She'll be here." Rose stated assuredly. The fact that she'd known Pearl for much longer than Garnet meant she could say things like that with conviction. Glancing past her, Rose's smile grew as she watched Pearl and her guest Kitome walking up the hill. The leader called Garnet over. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Garnet stood a little taller. She heard the guests whispering and turned. Pearl looked gorgeous in her outfit. Dressed in pale blue pants that clung to her legs with an embroidered white silk top, she glowed. Her long hair had been swept back, braided, and twisted into a bun. Sunlight hit her favorite comb in her style reflecting off the gems carefully set in it. Garnet's smile widened when she noticed Pearl had kept her ballet flats. It amused the taller Gem, who held out her hand as Pearl joined her. "You are beautiful."

Blushing, Pearl took her hand. With a soft knowing smile she noticed Garnet chose not to wear human clothes. _Thank you. You look amazing yourself._ Rose had started speaking, but if she were honest she didn't hear much of it. A goblet passed between them, followed by cake. She was aware of the silk cord being wrapped around their clasped hands. It seemed like no time had passed when Amethyst was asked to bring up the rings they'd chosen for each other.

"Do you, Garnet, take Pearl to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?" Rose asked.

"I do." Garnet said, another cord binding their wrists together loosely. Pearl took the larger band from Amethyst with her free hand and slid it onto Garnet's left ring finger.

"Do you, Pearl, take Garnet to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?" Rose repeated to her dearest friend.

Pearl met Garnet's gaze wearing the smile she reserved for her alone. "I do." The third and final cord was added as Garnet slipped the smaller ring on her finger. The taller Gem couldn't help the way her Gems lit up, and noticed Pearl's did too. Rose paused for a moment, unsure if they were going to fuse right then and there, before resuming her role.

"Remember as your hands are fasted, these are not the ties that bind." She smiled at the couple as she lifted their joined hands. "You are now as you've known yourselves to be in your hearts. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pearl had already pulled Garnet closer before Rose could finish her last sentence pressing her lips to her wife's passionately, burying her hands in her hair. Garnet was glad the cords had been loose as her hands found their way to Pearl's hips.

"I love you, Pearl." She whispered when they parted.

"I love you, Garnet." Pearl whispered back. She'd been practicing saying that for weeks. This was the first time she'd been able to tell her mate since the war and from the way Garnet's eyes watered the significance of it hadn't gone unnoticed.


	41. Chapter 39

**I am so sorry I took so long updating. Between work, moving, and life in general I haven't had much time to sit and write like I'd like to. Thank you all for being so patient. :)**

After a couple months of peace and quiet away from missions and fighting, during which Pearl and Garnet had been on their vacation, Celestite startled when the warp hummed and the other pale Gem stumbled off supporting her wife. Both looked exhausted and beaten as if they'd barely escaped. The quartz moved to catch them when the smaller half stumbled again. She wasn't used to seeing Pearl being less than graceful or Garnet unable to stand on her own. She wanted to ask what happened, but she got the feeling either could answer her at the moment. Instead she guided them back to the warp, hoping they would make it before either or both had to retreat to their gems.

"Hold on," she whispered, Pearl's form vanishing in a burst of light. Garnet followed just as Celestite reached the warp pad. Celestite's round eyes widened, her free hand shooting out to catch her gems before they could hit the ground. With a sigh she inspected the gems in her palms for damage. It eased her worries when she didn't find any scratches or cracks. "Honestly Garnet, do you have to be so reckless? I expect that from Pearl, not you." She chided. Opening the door to Rose's room and looking around, she didn't see Rose. The next place she tried was Amethyst's room.

"Celestite!" Amethyst cheered running over, stopping short when she noticed what the taller gem held. Her eyes were watering and she reached out a hand to tentatively brush the curve of her mentor's gem next to Sapphire and Ruby's faceted ones. "Is that…Pearl?" She asked. "What happened? Were they fighting something super strong? Why is Garnet the same way? Did you find them like that?" The barrage of questions kept coming from Pearl's little shadow, who she just realized had taken the gems from her hand and was making some kind of makeshift nest for them.

"I don't know," she replied shooting Rose Quartz an uneasy look. "They were badly beaten when they warped here. Pearl was holding Garnet up."

"Where're their rings?" Amethyst cut in, glaring at the lunar quartz. "Their rings aren't part of their forms, so where'd they go?" After a few minutes of embarrassed stuttering, she stalked out of the temple to find the rings holding her friends close to her chest. It took a long, long time since she didn't know exactly where they could have rolled off to, or in what general area she should look in first. She found Garnet's ring on the other side of the crystal platform, and was looking for Pearl's when Sapphire and Ruby reformed. While she was glad to see them, Amethyst really wished Pearl had returned first. Part of her felt bad about feeling that way.

Ruby hugged Sapphire close before pulling away enough to see Sapphire better. "Are you okay? You're not hurt you?"

The seer giggled, intertwining their fingers. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too. Wait, where's Pearl? She was just with us…" A flicker of Garnet's memory made them both look around. Sapphire noticed Amethyst first, searching by the wall for the other ring on all fours. Ruby pointed at her with an incredulous expression. The purple gem groaned and moved to another spot. Sapphire accepted the ring the purple gem handed her while Ruby looked around. "Amethyst, where's Pearl?"

"I got her." She frowned as Ruby started to walk towards her, but Sapphire held her back. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe. You should find Rose and Celestite. They want to know why you were so beat up." She hadn't looked at either once since they'd appeared in favor of finding her friend's wedding ring. Once the couple left, she raised a hand to grab Pearl's gem through her top. As sunlight started in light up the cave, Amethyst noticed a small glint on the ground. "There it is!" She ran over to pick it up only to drop the gold coin that she'd mistaken for a ring dejectedly back on the ground. Sapphire returned sometime around midday if she had to guess to help. Help, in her case, meant floating over to the exact place Pearl's ring had rolled and plucking it from the floor near the sand.

Sapphire hummed, glad she'd found it. Ruby would calm down now and they could wait as Garnet for Pearl to reform. Well, she mused, after Pearl and Amethyst returned. She saw many futures now, and in many of them the two went after the corruption that had attacked them. Better keep this from Ruby, she thought for a moment then shook her head. On second thought, keeping this secret was a bad idea. "You should go with her. She'll need your help."

Her first thought when she reformed was of Garnet. Her second was finding the corrupted gem and taking care of it. She brushed off imaginary dust. A heavy weight knocked her off her feet. Alarmed she looked down, returning Amethyst's wide grin. The younger one looked excited to see her again. Unfortunately Pearl hadn't forgotten why she was there, or what had happened before the warp back to the temple. An idea formed in her head and she knelled down to Amethyst's level. _Do you want to go on a secret mission with me? We can form Opal if you want._

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pearl chuckled at her enthusiasm. They had to be careful on this mission. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her little admirer. She joined Amethyst on the warp pad. It activated as Garnet rushed out of the temple calling after her.


	42. Chapter 40

**Here it is, the last chapter of Silent Intent. There is something I'd like to point out. This chapter takes place 200 years before the show, the same year they rescue William Dewey. I've been extremely vague with the timeline, and I apologize for confusion this may have caused.**

 **Thank you to everyone who was read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I especially thank Aldecaalfi, who was the first to review and continued to do so. Thank you very much. I also want to thank Pearlislove, Tardisgirl123, and Yoru no Nyx as well. :D**

 **Oh, before I forget, is being very kind and translating this story into Spanish. :)**

 **And now, the final chapter of Silent Intent:**

Deep in the temple, Garnet paced around the lava pit. Her hands clenched and unclenched, reflexively summoning her gauntlets just to dismiss them again. Part of her couldn't believe Pearl would run off like that. Several memories from the war proved that part wrong. The fusion looked up when she felt Rose's presence approaching her. The soft worried expression she wore did little to calm her nerves. Rose didn't say anything past her greeting, choosing instead to wait for Garnet to say what she thought about it.

"This isn't like her, Rose. She doesn't just run off on missions without letting someone know." Rose hummed, chuckling at the irony of Garnet's words.

"No, that's your habit." The other Gem had the decency to blush. "Have a little more faith in her. She's fought worse, during the war."

Garnet crushed the urge to fidget at the pointed reminder of a certain battle. "Alright."

"They'll be fine, Garnet. I believe in them."

This time the magenta gem frowned. "They?"

A shocked look of pure surprise crossed her friend's face. "You didn't know? Pearl took Amethyst with her." She watched Garnet relax and grinned, her dark eyes shining excitedly. "Who knows? Maybe they'll form Opal! It's a good chance for them both. They can learn a lot from each other." Her excitement must have been contagious because Garnet felt herself smiling at the thought of those two coming back happy and triumphant. A small worry still gnawed at the back of her mind, and she hoped Rose was right.

Amethyst hissed at the monster they were fighting. It was fast and strong too. She lashed out with her whip trying to catch one of its limbs. She missed and caught Pearl instead. More than a little surprised, she quickly released her mentor. Pearl's hand was moving: her first two fingers moving in a circle, then the signs for 'whip', 'spear', and 'together'. The younger gem didn't bother with nodding. She tucked into a rolling spin and circled their enemy. A blast of energy sped over her sending it off balance. Amethyst stopped, summoning her whip and snapping it towards the monster's legs.

Now that the softer underside was exposed, Pearl had an easier time piercing underneath the armor. Gathering the fallen gem was a simple task and she passed it to Amethyst to bubble. The silent warrior didn't tell her companion that this wasn't the gem beast that she and Garnet fought. It was smaller, weaker, with fewer legs and different coloring. Her lips pursed as she scanned the area for any sign of it. It seemed to be gone. Pearl turned back to Amethyst who stood next to her looking around. Nothing stood out. If it weren't for the subtle way certain branches were broken, Pearl would have written it off as natural damage. It led in the direction of the ocean but there weren't any beaches that way, only a wall of cliffs that plunged straight down for hundreds of feet. She followed the trail hoping to catch some sign of it still being there.

It had already moved on. Not too far, Pearl noticed, looking out over the edge. The massive corruption was out at sea and getting farther away. Pearl huffed in aggravation. She glanced at Amethyst and smiled. She knew what direction it was going; it would be wiser to return home and report it to the others. _Let's go back._

Wide eyes glared at her. "But what about that one?" A purple hand shot up to point a finger at the retreating corruption.

 _Another time, Amethyst. We'll tell the others and discuss it then. I'd rather have you safe._ Pearl ruffled the mane of lavender hair and hugged her. "Ame…sst." Hearing her name cheered her up about not fighting another monster, and soon Amethyst was running ahead of Pearl while her friend tried to keep up. She caught up to her in a field. They raced each other to the warp and Amethyst cheered as she reached it before Pearl. The knight wore a smile, activating the warp to take them home. Celestite sat on the platform stairs holding a tiny crab in her open palm, watching it scurry across the surface in rapt fascination.

"WE'RE BACK!" The shout startled the quartz, causing her to toss the crab. It hit the ground, and then ran to disappear along the beach. Pearl smiled apologetically before telling her she had to tell her, Rose and Garnet about what they'd learned on their mission. "We found the one that hurt them," Amethyst added. "Pearl wouldn't fight it."

The slender knight moved to explain her decision. The temple door opened, distracting her and admitting Rose and Garnet. Rose giggled although Pearl could tell her leader was relieved to see them both. "Garnet said you were back." She pulled them both into a hug. Pearl relaxed into it soaking in the affection from the gem she admired. After a moment she pulled away wanting an entirely different kind of attention. She felt she owed Garnet an apology for suddenly leaving without a word.

 _Garnet, I'm sorry. I should have let you know I was leaving. I—I forgot my ring! Where_?! Her sentence was cut short by the warm embrace trapping her hands between them. She craned her neck to stare perplexed at her taller partner. Her confusion showed on her face. "Garnet?" A rich chuckle graced her ears. "Wh?" Each sound she made, each word she relearned, Garnet cherished. She hadn't realized how much she'd come to cherish Pearl's voice.

"I've got it. Here," She took her wife's hand, sliding the ring on her finger and kissing her hand. Pearl blushed at the display of public affection. "You found it." It wasn't a question, and Pearl could hear the concern in her partner's voice when others couldn't. Tracing her fingers along the edge of the shades Garnet wore, she offered a reassuring smile and nod.

 _We did. I think telling Rose where it was headed is better than trying to fight it and putting Amethyst in real danger._ Pearl's hands roamed across Garnet's arms down to her hips, wandering up to snake around her waist. The magenta gem relaxed a little, the knowledge that Pearl put their safety first soothing her worries that she'd do something reckless. They'd already had too many close calls. _We'll need everyone for this mission…together._ Pearl hesitated at the last part, using her sign for fusion with reluctance.

Amethyst ran over, looking at the couple before announcing loudly that Rose and Celestite still wanted to hear how their task went. She grinned as her friends flirted a bit more. The purple gem wanted to get the talking over with so they could fight the monster that hurt her friends. She missed the grim looks Pearl and Celestite exchanged and the subtle way Garnet held her mate closer protectively. Thankfully she did notice when Rose's face took on a more somber expression when Pearl went into a detailed report of their mission. Celestite asked a lot of questions the younger quartz didn't think to even wonder about. What direction was it going? What did it look like? How did it fight when it attacked? Were there any weaknesses they could remember? Had they found any while fighting it? What kind of terrain were they in when she and Pearl saw it? The lunar gem looked more serious than Amethyst could remember her being, before the memory of her fight against Pearl.

"I see several futures where it becomes a threat to humans at sea." Garnet said after several long moments of consideration. "It'd be better if we stopped it before it does."

"We'll leave now," Rose commanded. "Pearl, you're certain we'll need to fuse to win this?" Her fellow rebel nodded.

"Yes, R…Ro…se." If it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation, Rose Quartz would have celebrated being called again in nearly four thousand years.


End file.
